The Path to be Together
by Dueler312
Summary: SEQUEL TO The Carefree Year. The story of the golden foursome starting a new life, training for the jobs they want to do, and getting ready for their weddings. Same pairings as The Carefree Year. HarryGinny, RonHermione Note: Made before the Deathly Hallows book came out.
1. Starting a New Adventure

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 1

Starting a New Adventure

It's been two weeks since Harry and the others moved into Grimauld Place. Harry and Ginny decided to use those two weeks to help get things that they would need to live there. Ron and Hermione also helped as well. But they were also looking for a place of their own to live, which unfortunately, seemed to be a big problem right now. Hermione though wasn't giving up and neither was Ron. Harry and Ginny wondered if part of Hermione had rubbed off of him.

All four of them were also having trouble on trying to find out what kind of wedding they wanted to have. Harry didn't care what kind of wedding he wanted to have. He just wanted to be married to Ginny. But he also wanted to have a wedding that neither Ginny nor him would forget.

Harry was about to be dragged into the subject again when he went into the kitchen. He just had gotten out of bed early because he and Ron wee going to apply for Auror training. When he walked into the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Ginny, cooking some eggs for them.

"Morning," he said to her as he came up behind Ginny and wrapped her in his arms, He also planted a kiss on her neck.

"Morning, love," said Ginny. Ginny always liked how Harry came up behind her and cuddled. He was still doing it and Ginny said, "Harry, I know you want to cuddle, but were not going to be able to have breakfast if you keep doing it." Harry made a fake pout look that made Ginny laugh. Harry just smiled as he took his seat and picked up the _Daily Prophet _to see what was going on. Harry was reading on how the trials of the Death Eaters were coming to an end when Ron and Hermione came in.

"Morning, you two," Ron said to Harry and Ginny.

"Morning," they both replied back. "Ready for the day, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait to apply for Auror training," Ron replied.

"Hey, you two just better be careful, all right," said Ginny, as she handed everyone his or her eggs.

"Well, at least all three of us will be busy with some job training," said Hermione.

"Three?" Ron asked. But then it hit him as he said, "Oh, right." Hermione just smiled at him as he ate. Hermione wanted to be a Healer, so she was going to apply for training at St. Mungo's. It interested her so much that one day she was buying every book she could find on being a Healer. Ron was proud of her of what she wanted to become, but he calmed Hermione down a little bit because he didn't want her to go nuts like she did back in their third year at Hogwarts.

"What about you, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"I'm still looking," she said. "Hey, I know this may be kind of early, but do you guys want to do our weddings together, or like apart?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and then Ron said to Ginny, "No offense, Sis. But we were just wanting to have our own separate wedding, okay."

"Hey, its all right, I was just wondering," said Ginny. Harry just smiled. He wondered if some of him had rubbed off on her.

"Although," Hermione started to say, "I think that you and Ginny should marry first."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just thought you guys would want to do it first, since you became a couple before we did," Hermione teased.

"HERMIONE!" Ron, Harry, and Ginny all shouted. But they also laughed as well with her, knowing that she was joking a little.

"All though, she has a point, Harry," said Ginny. "We've been together longer than they have. Why don't we have our firsts?"

"You're sure about this?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and he settled.

Hermione just looked at the two of them, and then looked down where she saw a glimpse of her watch, saying that it was almost eight o'clock.

"Shoot, I got to go!" she yelled. "Registration begins at eight, and I want to be there so I can apply."

No one said or did anything to slow Hermione down. She emptied her plate in the sink, and said goodbye to the others, kissing Ron on the lips. She then Disapparated out of the house to St. Mungo's.

Harry did a little fixing on that. He made sure that anyone that he knew as a friend or family could Apparate into the house, except the bedrooms. They didn't want anybody interrupting them when they were in bed together.

"We better get moving too, Harry," said Ron.

"Right, Let's go," said Harry as he took his and Ron dishes to the sink.

"Later, sis," said Ron.

Harry came in for a kiss and said, "I'll see you later, Hun." Then he and Ron Disapparated to the Ministry.

Ginny just looked at the spots where her brother and fiancé had Disapparated. She just smiled as she cast a cleaning spell on the kitchenware that she used and put it away. While she was doing that however, she looked at the ring that was next to the engagement ring she wore. It was the promise ring that she and the other three wore, as a symbol that they would always be friends, no matter what. She smiled as she grabbed a leaflet that the other three didn't noticed, and started looking at what kind of job she would like to do.

Hermione had gotten to St. Mungo's on time. As a matter of fact, she was actually the first one there to apply this morning.

It was empty of applicants but had a few patients there. Hermione went up to the Welcome witch, and after hearing her telling a wizard to go the fourth floor, Spell Damage for biting gloves that were on his hands, she went up to her and asked where to apply for Healer Training.

"Let me look, Miss.," she said. She looked through a list and then said, "Ah, yes its on the ground floor straight through that hallway," she pointed out.

"Thanks," said Hermione. And she went through the hallway the welcome witch pointed out.

Hermione looked at the doors until she found the right one. It was the office where all the Healers were supposed to get their assignments.

She was about to enter the room when she heard a voice behind her. "Can I help you, Miss?"

She turned around and it was another Healer.

"Oh, I was just wanting to apply for Healer training," she said.

"Well, you're in the right place then. Come on in." And the Healer opened the door and he and Hermione walked in.

The Healer left and the Hermione went up to the desk,

"Yes, Miss can I help you?" an office clerk asked.

"I was wanting to apply for a Healer training class," Hermione explained as she handed out her application. The clerk took it, and said, "Let me take it to the supervisor, and see what he thinks. You can wait there." The clerk pointed to a couple of seats next to the wall. Hermione thanked her, took a seat, and waited.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron had Apparated in an alley, close to the broken phone box, (in a Muggle's view) that led down to the Ministry of Magic. Harry and Ron looked out to see if it was okay, and then headed out of the alley to the phone box. \

"Anybody looking?" Harry asked.

"Looks okay," Ron answered.

Harry then dialed the numbers six, two, four, four, and two. The voice in the phone box spoke.

_'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business here.' _

Harry just took the phone and said, "Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. We're here to apply for Auror training."

_'Thank you. Visitors, please take the badges out of the chute and attach them to your robes.'_

Two badges came out of the chutes where quarters usually came from. Harry and Ron looked at them. They had their names on them, with Auror training applying on them.

_'Visitors to the Ministry, you are hereby to submit your wand at the Security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.' _

The phone box then started to slide down, until Harry and Ron could not see the daylight. Then the light from the Ministry came in, causing Harry and Ron to shield their eyes. The box stopped and opened. Then the voice said, _'The Ministry wishes you a pleasant morning.' _

"I think they need to find a better way for visitors to get down here, besides that phone box," Ron said, rubbing his back. He was pressed against it while Harry had dialed the numbers.

Ron and Harry went up to the security desk to register their wands, and after that was done, they went to the lifts, and up to the second floor, where the Auror office was.

Harry and Ron took a big breath, and went in.

"Harry, Ron, what are you guys doing here?" a voice called from the end of the Auror Headquarters. The two boys turned around and saw that it was Kingsley Shacklebolt that called them.

"Hey Kingsley," said Harry while he and Ron shook hands with him.

"Well, I guess I know why you two boys are here," he said pointing at their badges

"Right," Ron said. He and Harry took out their applications, and Kingsley took them and said, "I'll show these to the head Auror and see if you two can get in."

"Thanks," said Harry. "We'll wait over there."

"Hold it, you two," said Kingsley. Harry and Ron turned around as Kingsley said, "You guys forgot to attach your N.E.W.T. 's on."

Harry and Ron looked like they could knock themselves out as they dug their N.E.W.T. results out and handed them to him. Then they went to some chairs to wait and see if they in.

Back at St. Mungo's, Hermione was waiting patiently until the clerk came back. She said, "The Head of the Hospital will like to speak with you Miss Granger."

"Thank you," Hermione said. The clerk showed her where to go, and Hermione followed.

The head was read for Hermione when she came into his office.

"Miss Granger, nice to meat you. My name is Mr. Realth. So, you want to train to become a Healer?' he asked.

"Yes sir. It kind of interested me because I healed some wounds that my friends had sustained during the second war," Hermione explained.

"Well, you actually look like a good candidate," Realth said. "I just need to take a look at your N.E.W.T. results."

Hermione obliged, and handed over the paper that revealed her results. Realth took a look at it and opened his mouth in shock.

"Wow, Miss Granger. You got an "O" on every N.E.W.T. test except D.A.D.A. Why is that?

"I wasn't exactly perfect in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione explained. "I have a friend who was better than me on that subject."

"Fair enough, but you seems to have gotten some good grades," said Realth. "You may have just occupy a spot for you. Now I take it that you're not married?"

"Well, I am going to be married, but its still in the early stages," Hermione revealed.

"Oh, that's neat," said Realth.

Hermione nodded as she showed him her diamond ring. Then she asked, "Is there a reason why you're asking me that?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just asking it because it's protocol. And I'll need to know so that way you can schedule the days off that you need to take care of your wedding plans," Realth explained.

"Oh, okay," said Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to look over your application and I'll owl you to see if made it," said Realth.

"Thanks," said Hermione. And she walked out the office, to hurry back to Grimauld place to tell Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

Harry and Ron were still waiting to see if the Head Auror would allow them to apply. Just then, Kingsley came out with someone Harry and Ron weren't expecting to see. Alastor Moody was coming to them, smiling at them as he came to them.

"Moody!" Harry said, while being shocked to the bone. Ron couldn't believe it as well.

"You got that right, Potter and Weasley," said Moody "I actually came out of retirement to help get everything back in order. Plus I have missed taking down Dark Wizards."

Harry and Ron just looked at each other, as Moody kept talking.

"And as for the application, You guys have definitely earned a spot for the training, and no, not because we all know each other, but because of the grades and of what you've had done," he added, just to make sure Harry and Ron weren't getting it easily.

"Thanks Moody," said Harry. He and Ron were about to head out, when Moody called.

"Hold on, you two, there are several books that you need to get. Of course, I believe in the practical course, but your dad,"-he nodded to Ron- "wanted the books added as well. Say hello to those ladies of yours for us," he added.

Harry and Ron nodded as they took a piece of parchment from Moody, thanked him, and then headed for the Apparation point.

That night, Hermione told the others as they were eating supper that she was waiting to approve their application.

"Its touch and go, right now," Hermione explained, as Ron, Harry, and Ginny listened.

"Hey, with the grades you've made, there's no way you wouldn't be able to make it," said Ron. Hermione turned red as he said that.

"Well, what about you two?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"We got in," Ron said. "And guess who is the Head Auror?"

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"Moody," answered Harry.

"WHAT!" both of the girls shouted out.

"He came out of retirement to help get things back in order," said Ron. "Don't worry. We didn't get the job because of just him."

"Well, at least he's treating you guys the regular way," said Hermione.

"Well, I got some good news about me as well," said Ginny.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Let's just say you and Ron may be seeing me in the Ministry as well," Ginny answered.

"Don't tell me your going to be an Auror as well?" Ron asked.

"No, Brother," said Ginny. "I'm going to try to become part of the Magical Law Enforcement. You know, the ones who take care of the minor stuff, like that guy who was making those toilets regurgitate."

"You sure about this?" Ron asked.

"Hey, at least I can be in an area close to you guys," Ginny stated. "Plus, if there's a case where Dark Magic is involved, we can hand it to you. Also, if those troublesome wizards cause me trouble, well lets just say they'll need a ton of tissues."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all laughed as Ginny referred to her best hex, the Bat-Bogey Hex, where it sends mucous-like bats all over the target's face.

"Oh, Hermione, if you guys don't mind, we would like to have our wedding first, that is if its okay with you, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Its okay with me, Harry," said Ginny.

"Only on one condition," Ron said. Harry and Ginny waited when he said, "Me and Hermione would like you guys to become the Maid of Honor and the Best Man for ours, as we would be for yours."

"You got it," Harry said. "But you know we were going to ask you guys to be them in our wedding.

"Well, we just thought we would save you some time," said Hermione. They all laughed at her, when she joined in the laughing at well. They were definitely on their way to start their new adventure in the wizarding world.

(A\N: Here it is guys. I decided to start with them while they were still engaged, so show how they would prepare their weddings. I would stay tuned if you want to read about them. In the meantime, Let's hear those great reviews.)


	2. Robe Fittings

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 2

Robe Fittings

If Hogwarts was tough on teaching, it didn't compare to the training Harry and the others were doing to do what they wanted to be. It was much tougher.

Hermione did receive an owl, telling her that she had been accepted into the Healer's training class. She was so excited when she got that, she started to faint. Luckily, she didn't hit the floor because of Ron catching her quickly.

Three weeks had passed by, and those four were definitely learning that job training was tougher than anything they had done, except for taking down Voldemort.

Harry and Ron definitely had it tough. They had to learn some new spells, and practice some old ones, non-verbally of course. Pretty soon, they would team up with older Aurors so they can be tested on how they would deal with a situation with Dark Wizards.

Hermione was keeping up with the stuff she was learning to become a Healer. She found out that in just a couple of weeks, she would be signed to a registered Healer to learn hands-on on what to do with a patient.

Ginny also did have it a little tough as well. The MLE training program, which she did get accepted in, learned that they don't cast spells to harm a wizard who has broken a minor law unless they fire back. She also learned that they usually kept in contact with her dad's old office, The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, the Aurors, (she was glad for that) Improper Use of Magic of Magic Office, and the Wizengamot. It felt like she was in the main part of the wizards and witches who try to contain lawbreakers and Dark Wizards.

All four of them were glad that they had the weekends off, and the four of them were glad that this weekend had come at last. All four of them were going to get fitted for their dress robes for the wedding. Ginny and Hermione were going to search for their wedding dress robes first, so that way they could hide them safely in the house, while the boys could get their dress robes.

They did, of course, stay in the bed a little bit. Harry had woken up, but found out that he had only one arm that was usable, his right one. His left was around Ginny, who had cuddled up onto him. Harry reached for his glasses and put them on. As he saw everything come into focus, he looked at Ginny, lying right next to him. Her red hair was spread out, which Harry couldn't help but look.

It looks like though Ginny could sense him waking up, because she did that just as well.

She opened her eyes, and said to Harry, "Morning, Love." She was still laying down on him.

"Morning," he replied. He then reached to kiss her, which she did, but lightly.

"Man, I wish we could just lay down here in bed all day," said Ginny.

"Me, too," Harry replied. "Too bad we got things to do," he chuckled.

Ginny just smiled at him, until was about to come in for another kiss, when they heard laughter coming from Ron and Hermione's room.

"Ron, stop!" they heard Hermione screamed while laughing at the same time. Harry and Ginny probably thought that Ron was tickling Hermione. They just both laughed as they got up to get ready for the day.

After breakfast, Ginny and Hermione Disapparated to Diagon Alley to pick out there dress robes for their weddings. Ginny and Hermione couldn't wait to get them.

"I hope we can find some really beautiful ones," said Ginny.

"Me too, " said Hermione.

"Hey, what was going on in your guys room this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Hermione started to say. "I kind of teased him about not being able to catch me, and then he said 'Oh, yeah,' and then he started tickling me until I said that I give up." Hermione giggled when she finished. Ginny just looked at her best friend who was going to be her sister-in-law soon. She knew that her brother and Hermione loved each other so much that nothing could break it apart. Although Ron, she thought, could do well with some table manners.

They went into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, and went up to her.

"Hello ladies," Madam Malkin said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you wouldn't have any like dress robes for like a bride?" Ginny asked.

"Actually, I do," she said. "I take it some wizard asked you to marry him?"

"Well, I'm not the only one here who needs them," Ginny said, nodding toward Hermione.

"There you are, you two girls," a voice called from the door. It was Molly. Ginny and Hermione just smiled at her and went up and gave her a hug. They didn't though stay quick around her, as they knew what kind of hugs Molly gives.

"Mrs. Weasley," Madam Malkin's voice came, a little surprised. "I take it that your daughter there who's getting hitched."

"Well, she's not the only one of my children who's getting married. My youngest son, Ron is also getting hitched," Molly said.

"Really!" Madam Malkin said. "And who's the lucky witch?"

"Me " Hermione answered.

"OH! Well, if you girls would just follow me, I actually have a secret spot that I made so that way no future husbands can see the dress until the wedding day." Madam Malkin then opened a curtain that revealed a hallway, which Ginny, Hermione, and Molly went thorough. (A\N: You'll have to wait later to see them.)

Harry and Ron decided to visit Hogsmeade, until it was time to go pick out their dress robes. They went in to the Three Broomsticks and order some Butterbeer, while staying at the counter because all of the tables were filled up.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry. "Just for fun, what do you think Hermione's dress would be like?"

"To tell you the truth Harry, I rather not think about it," sad Ron. "I rather wait and see what she picked out, like she and Ginny did on the Graduation Ball."

"Yeah, you got a good point there," Harry admitted.

"Well, look who I found here," a hairy voice said from behind them. "Two men that I've known since they started Hogwarts."

Harry and Ron just smiled as they said, "Hey, Hagrid."

"I was spectin you two would be hanging out with your girls," said Hagrid.

"Well, they're actually do the part of the wedding shopping that us boys can't see," explained Harry. Hagrid chuckled because he knew what that meant.

"So, right now, both of you're getting some alone male time, huh?" Hagrid asked.

"Well, I guess you can put it that way, even though we can get some of that back at training," said Ron.

Back at Diagon Alley, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly finally walked out of Madam Malkin's with two bags that were completely sealed up with a spell, so that no dust could get on it and so no future husbands could try to sneak a peek.

"I'm definitely going to feel like an angel in these wedding robes," said Ginny.

"Me too," said Hermione. "But we better get back and find a place to put these, then find the boys to let them know they can get their robes."

"Where are those two boys?" Molly asked.

"Well, they couldn't come here to Diagon Alley, so there's only one other village that we know of that they would visit," Ginny pointed out.

"Hogsmeade," Molly and Hermione said at the same time. All three women giggled as they Disapparated to Grimauld Place.

Harry and Ron were enjoying the likes of Hogsmeade so much that they didn't hear a pop behind them while they were walking. All of a sudden a voice said, "I've been looking for you two."

Harry and Ron jumped around and saw that it was Arthur. Harry and Ron caught their breath. "Man, Dad. You nearly made us jump out of our skins," said Ron.

"Well, that will be something to see," Arthur chuckled. "Anyway, we got to move. I heard from your mom that the girls have gotten their dresses and are hiding them right now. It's your guys time to get yours," Arthur explained.

"We better move then, Ron," Harry pointed out. Ron agreed and along with Mr. Weasley, turned on the spot and Disapparated to Diagon Alley.

Harry and Ron went over to Madam Malkin's to get their robes Madam Malkin congratulated them on finding two beautiful women to spend the rest of their lives with. Unfortuantely, It made Harry and Ron turn red that they couldn't speak at all. Arthur saw they needed help getting out of it, so he intervened.

"Madam Malkin, I know this may be fun to talk about, but these boys won't be able to get married if they don't have the right robes," he said.

Madam Malkin slapped her head and said, "You're right. Follow me, and I'll show you to the men section of wedding dress robes.

Harry went first. He always felt like a statue every time he was fitted for robes. But he was willing to do it so he would look good for his Ginny. He made sure though not to say that in front of her brother and father. In the end, Harry was fitted with a good jet-black dress robe that definitely matched with his hair.

Ron then was treated as a statue as Madam Malkin fitted him in a black dress robe. It wasn't as black as Harry's, but Harry was known Hermione would love him when she sees him in it.

They both paid for the robes, and walked out with them out of the shop.

"Hey, Harry, I just have a thought," said Ron. "The girls are keeping their dress robes secret, why don't we do the same thing with ours."

"Can that be done, Arthur?" Harry asked. Ron was looking around to see whom he was talking to until it him. Ron and Ginny still haven't gotten used to Harry and Hermione calling their parents by the first names.

"I don't know," Arthur pondered. "But it would definitely add some suspense." Harry and Ron just laughed.

"Oops, I got to go, Boys," said Arthur. "I got a meeting with the Bulgarian Minister." He then turned on the spot and Disapparated.

Harry and Ron did the same thing, Apparating into Grimauld Place. "Ginny. Hermione. You girls here?" Ron asked.

"We're downstairs. Why?" Ginny called.

"We just need to know where not to look to put our dress robes for our weddings," Harry called.

Hermione called, "The upstairs is safe, you two." Harry and Ron got there quicker by Apparating right next to their bedrooms, since they couldn't do it in there. They found the right spots for them, and then went downstairs to join their girls.

"Hey, you two," said Ginny. Harry and Ron just smiled as they sat right next to them.

"Are we going to be able to see what you guys got?" asked Ginny.

"Well, that's the thing," said Harry. "We decided to keep them a secret just like you girls do with yours."

"So you two are going to keep us in suspense, like we do, huh?" asked Hermione.

"You could be saying that," Ron said, bagging his eyebrows at her. All three of them just laughed when Ron did that. But Hermione ended it with a kiss.

That night, they decided to cook something special for the night. Every family member, except for Arthur, who apologized because he had to check on a lot of things, was at Grimauld Place. Ginny and Hermione were doing the cooking, while Harry and Ron were with the other family members. Ron was actually playing with his niece Elizabeth, Bill and Fleur's daughter. Harry was talking to Fred and George, and seeing how their joke shop was gong. By the way they were talking, it looked like it was booming, although Harry had trouble figuring it out, with the twins finishing each other sentences.

Ginny and Hermione called in and said that dinner was done. They all gathered in and had a great time, talking about Quidditch, business, or the wedding plans. When they got finished, they all had to go as some of them had work to do. Ginny and Hermione were about to clean up when the boys stopped them.

"Why don't you girls sit down in the living room," said Harry. "We'll clean it up."

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

"If you don't, we'll start tickling you," warned Ron. Hermione and Ginny didn't want that, so they scooted out. The boys just laughed as they began to clean up everything. They definitely had a really good day.

(A/N: Here's Chapter 2. Sorry it took a while. I had trouble deciding if I wanted to keep the girls wedding dress robes a secret or not. It's a good thing I did, to keep you in suspense. Lol. Well, in the mean time, you know what to do.)


	3. Day off for Date

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 3

Day off for Date

Those four have been kept busy over he next few weeks. Whether it was job training, wedding plans, or in Ron and Hermione's case, house hunting. Harry and Ginny even helped to look for a place for them. So far, they haven't been successful.

They've been doing well with the wedding plans. Both couples decided to have it at the Burrow, since they've been there a lot. Molly was glad when they asked if they could use the yard for their wedding ceremonies. Harry and Ginny also settled on a date. They were going to hold it on May 12. The reason why was that was the night Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss. And they thought it would be nice to celebrate coming husband and wife on the day they started going out.

But they weren't able to do that in a while, with all the stuff that's been happening. That's why Harry decided that they needed a day off from all the other stuff. He decided to tell Ron by telling him to meet in his and Ginny's room. On Wednesday, all four of them were going to have a day off from all of their training.

"So, I was thinking," explained Harry. "Maybe we should take the girls out for a little fun, only we do it as the couples."

"So you saying we should hang out with our own girl, outside of the house, for the whole day," Ron stated, trying to get everything Harry said. Harry just nodded, ad then Ron said, "I'm good with that. It's been a while since Hermione and I had some time alone.

"Same thing with me and Ginny," Harry stated.

"Well, let's do it. Only, one thing," said Ron.

"What's that?" Harry wondered.

"Let's try to avoid each other as much as we can," Ron pointed out.

"Unless its a family emergency, I'm good with that," said Harry.

That morning, Ginny was cleaning; while Hermione was in the drawing room, studying.

Harry quietly sneaked in to the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around Ginny. She froze a little, but then warmed up and smiled a little as she let her fiancée cuddled her.

"I hate it when you do that," said Ginny, kissing him.

Harry just smiled, and said, "Well, that gives me more reason to do it." Ginny lightly slapped him on the arm.

"Hey, guess what," said Harry.

"What?" asked Ginny, her back still facing him. But she started to giggle a little.

"I'm going to kidnap you for the whole day," said Harry. \

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Ron and I had noticed that we all have been busy with one thing or another, that we haven't had time alone with our girls, so were going to be spending the day together," Harry explained.

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

"Hey, come on. We haven't had anytime to ourselves outside of this house," Harry pointed out.

Ginny just turned around and said as she put her arms around him, "You have a point there. Just let me get ready, all right." She then kissed Harry as she went upstairs to their room.

She then stopped real quickly because she almost would of bumped into Hermione, who was about to head down the stairs with her purse on her. .

"Let me guess, Ron wants you just for himself for the entire day, huh?" asked Ginny.

"I'm guessing the boys had this day off planned," said Hermione as she walked past Ginny and down to the main floor, meeting Ron at the door. Ginny just shook her head and went to her and Harry's room to get ready.

Hermione met Ron at the door with her hair up in a ponytail. Ron just pulled her closer to him and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Hermione. And they went out the door.

Ginny then came down the steps, where Harry was waiting for her. She saw this as an opportunity to jump the last few steps and right onto him. Luckily for both of them, Harry didn't fall.

"What was that for?" asked Harry.

"I just felt like doing it," said Ginny. She wrapped her legs around him as Harry smiled and spun her around. "Come on," he said. Ginny got off of him and headed out into the sunlight.

They just decided to take a walk around, while enjoying things around there. They had to hide their wands, as they were in muggle territory. They actually had fun. Harry though stopped Ginny for a minute, as they turned onto the street where the Leaky Cauldron was.

"Why you stopped me, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Ron and Hermione were headed in there, and I promised him that I'd leave him and Hermione alone for the entire day unless it was an emergency," explained Harry.

"You guys definitely planned out the whole thing, didn't you?" Ginny asked, being a little curious.

"Hey, you never know what we got up our sleeves," said Harry, while putting his forehead on top of Ginny's. She just smiled and pulled him down for a little kiss.

"Hey, why don't we go down to Hogsmeade for a while," she suggested. Harry thought about it, and said, "Why not. Let's just find somewhere to hide so we can Apparate there." And they both started to look for a hiding spot so they could Disapparate.

Meanwhile, in the Leaky Cauldron, it was a little busy, as Ron sat Hermione down at a table.

"You know Ron, just having this day to ourselves was a good idea," said Hermione.

"Hey, you should actually thank Harry. He's the one who thought of it," Ron revealed as he started to look at the menu.

"Really," Hermione said, a little shocked.

"Well, he kind of noticed of how we've all been strained from the job training, wedding plans, and of course, us trying to find our own place to live, so he came up with the idea to have a goof free day, and spend some time with you, or in his case, my sister," explained Ron.

"He's definitely likes to think about other people's needs before his own," said Hermione. Ron just nodded as Tom, the barkeeper, went over to them so they could place their order.

Harry and Ginny had gotten down to Hogsmeade and decided to walk around and do a little window-shopping.

"Wow, I never knew this store was here," said Ginny, looking at jewelry store. Harry took a look at it, and it jolted a memory loose.

"Well it's been here since we were at Hogwarts for our last year," said Harry. "In fact, its the store where I bought you this," he said, while handling the phoenix necklace that she wore nearly every day.

"Wow, this sore must be great," exclaimed Ginny. Harry just cuddled her up more as they moved on.

"Hey, Harry," someone called from behind them. He and Ginny turned around and saw that it was Seamus and Dean.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. What's up?" asked Dean.

"Nothing much. Just having a good stress-free day," said Ginny.

"That's good. We actually heard that you two are being hooked to each other," said Seamus.

"Who said it in those terms?" Harry asked a little forcefully.

Seamus and Dean looked at each other, and then Dean said, "We'll give you five guesses, but your only going to be needing two of them."

"Those twin brothers of mine are going to be sorry they messed with me," growled Ginny.

"You aren't doing it alone," said Harry.

Dean and Seamus just shook their heads and said, "Well, we got to get moving. We'll see you guys later." They both waved and headed off another path.

"It's was nice to see those two," said Ginny.

"Yeah, it was. I'm surprised the way Dean acted," said Harry

"Why?" asked Ginny. Harry looked at her with an eyebrow raised, and then Ginny understood. "Oh, because I had a relationship with him that didn't work."

"Hey, its okay," said Harry. "Besides, who said you couldn't be friends with your ex." Ginny just smiled as they headed in the Three Broomsticks.

Ron and Hermione were having a really good time, even though Ron still had a little trouble with his eating habits.

"Well, at least clean up after yourself," she said, while chuckling a little.

"Hey, did I just hear you laugh at my eating habits?" Ron asked, teasing a little.

"Maybe," said Hermione.

Ron just smiled at her as he used his wand to clean up his mess.

"Come on," he said. And he took Hermione out into Diagon Alley, after he paid Tom for their meal. Hermione was just loving this day, hanging out with no one but the man she was in love with. They did a little window-shopping around Diagon Alley, although Ron had asked Hermione to pull him away from Quality Quidditch Supplies. Hermione knew he asked that because he wouldn't be just window-shopping there. Hermione knew it would be the same with her if they went by Flourish and Botts.

They were just about to turn into another path when they heard a familiar voice calling them.

"Hermione! Ron!" They both turned around and saw that it was Parvati. This surprised both of them because they hadn't seen her in a while.

"Hey, you two. What's up?" asked Parvati as she hugged Hermione.

"Nothing much. Right now we're just having a good day," said Ron.

Parvati just looked at them and asked, "Still good best friends, aren't you?"

"Actually, its two more steps ahead of that," Hermione corrected her as she showed Parvati her engagement ring.

"Oh my," she squealed as she took Hermione's hand to look at the ring. "When did you ask her?" she asked Ron.

"On the night of the Graduation Ball last year," Ron answered her.

"Oh my. This is something I wasn't expecting," said Parvati.

"Well, we're not the only ones who are engaged," Hermione said to her as those three sat down onto a bench.

"Really, who else is planning to get married," Parvati wondered.

"My sister and Harry," answered Ron.

"Wow, those two are still together, and they're going to make it permanent, that's sounds lovely," said Parvati. "Well, I get to get going, but let's catch up another time."

"Sure, I'm cool with that. Are you Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that," he said.

"All right, I'll see you later, and congratulations," yelled Parvati as she went back down the path they came.

"It's was nice seeing her again," said Hermione.

"Yeah, it was," said Ron. "I wonder if Harry and Ginny ran into anyone?"

"It's possible," Hermione said as they linked hands and traveled on through Diagon Alley.

It was nearly eight o'clock before Grimauld Place became occupied again, when Harry and Ginny Apparated right in, next to the front door.

"We definitely deserved that day of vacation," said Ginny.

"Oh, yeah, " agreed Harry. They came right in for a kiss, when Ron and Hermione Apparated right next to them, causing Harry and Ginny to fall on the floor.

"Oops, you two all right?" Hermione asked as she and Ron helped both of them up.

"Yeah, we're okay. Just be careful where you Apparate next time," said Ginny.

"Will do, sis," said Ron.

They had lots of fun telling about their day at dinner, of how Ron and Hermione had lunch at the leaky cauldron, and how they met up with Parvati. Harry and Ginny were surprised at that, and told them about meeting Seamus and Dean at Hogsmeade. They had so much fun talking that they got tired out so quick and decided to get to bed.

As they were lying there asleep, Harry and Ginny were dreaming about them having a lot of good days, spending them with each other. The same was with Ron and Hermione. They were so happy in the dream that they were holding on to each other in the beds, hoping that it would be real soon.

(A\N: How did you like the couples taking a day off for themselves? Hey, every couple should have a day where they should have a little fun. Am I right? Well, in the meantime, you know what to do.)


	4. Building and Friend Discoveries

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 4

Building and Friend Discovery

Things haven't gone good for Ron and Hermione's house hunting. It seems that there weren't a lot of houses that were for sale.

Hermione wasn't taking it good. It was how Harry found her when his eye caught her, sitting on the bed in her and Ron's room, with her head down.

"Hey, you okay Hermione?" he asked.

"No, I'm not," she admitted. "I really want to try to find a place for me and Ron to live. But it hasn't been that simple."

"Hey, you know you and Ron can stay here as long as you want," said Harry.

Hermione smiled and said, "I know Harry, but this is something Ron and I really want to do. Besides, I think you and Ginny would like to have the house to yourselves sooner or later."

"Hey!" Harry said, surprisingly. Hermione just smiled as she walked out of the room.

Harry could see that his best friend, the one who treated him like a sister, (even though she would be in a matter of months) needed some cheering up. He left the room and went to find Ginny.

Ginny was just dusting the shelves in the front room when a doxy flew out of the curtain. She _stupefied_ it and vanished it away.

"What was with the Stunning spell?" Harry asked from the doorway.

"A Doxy came out of the shelves," she answered. "I just stunned him and vanished it away."

"I think you may have just went past Hermione scary level," said Harry. Ginny just giggled and said, "Well, you got your warning there, Potter."

Harry just laughed, and then got to the reason why he was there.

"Speaking of Hermione," he started to say. "It looks like she and Ron are having rotten luck on trying to find a house."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that from Ron as well," said Ginny as she put the duster down, which cleaned itself, and went to the couch where Harry was heading.

"They really want a place of their own, huh?" he asked. But he already knew the answer that Ginny was going to give him.

"Hey, to tell you the truth, I really think they need it," she answered "They want like a place where they could have some time to themselves, kind of like us." Harry just smiled at her when an idea just popped into his head.

Quickly, he closed the door with his wand and turned back to Ginny, waving his hand to come closer. Then, in a quieter voice, he discussed his idea to her.

"This is just off the top of my head, but I think this may be a good thing to do," he said.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Why don't we build a house for those two?" Harry suggested. "You know. Let them have a house exactly the way they want it?" Ginny thought about the idea and then said with a smile, "I knew there was a reason I love you." Harry took that as a yes as Ginny kissed him. In the end, they both agreed to go to Arthur's office on their lunch break of their training to see if he could help with that.

Harry and Ginny swore to keep it a secret from Ron and Hermione. Harry was actually having trouble not looking at Ron, during Auror training, where they were supposed to be trying to be stealth like. They were even trying to do it with Invisibility cloaks. Harry and Ron mastered that one really good, considering all the nighttime wondering he and his friends did at Hogwarts.

He really wanted though for class to end, as he and Ginny wanted to have that talk with her father. Ron, unfortunately, noticed that it was bothering Harry.

"Hey, you okay, Harry?" he asked.

Harry jumped and said, "Huh? Oh yeah. I guess I was thinking about something. That's all."

"Could it be about my sister?" he asked.

"Hey, if you try to ask, I start to tell-" Harry started to say, but Ron stopped him. "Whoa, okay. Don't need to hear that." Harry just laughed at him as he said, "Well, just want to warn you."

Ron didn't want to hear that from Harry again, and he and Hermione did have a lunch date scheduled. That gave enough time for Harry and Ginny to talk with Arthur, if he wasn't busy with other charges.

When he met up with her, Harry and Ginny rode the lift to the first floor, where the Minister's office where. They both saw that the door was opened, with Arthur, having his head in the fireplace, no doubt floo-calling someone in another country.

Arthur then moved his head out of the fireplace and got startled when he saw his daughter and soon son-in-law. "Hey, you two. What's up?" he asked.

"Looks like your starting to show some strain, Dad," said Ginny.

"I think your right, sweetie," said Arthur "What can I do for you two?"

"Well," Harry started. "You know how Ron and Hermione have been trying to find a house?"

"Sadly enough, I do," Arthur revealed. "I even been looking for a house for them, but so far, no luck. It seems that a lot of houses have been taken."

"Well, I have an idea," said Harry. "Why don't we build a house for them?"

"Harry, are you serious?" asked Arthur.

"He was definitely serious when he told me, Dad," said Ginny.

"Well, I think that is a great idea," said Arthur. "As a matter of fact, I think we should include everyone to help do this."

"Everyone?" they both asked.

"Well, maybe not Fred and George," said Arthur. Harry and Ginny probably thought it was best. If Fred and George were involved of building a house, they would probably hide a few of their pranks in there, and that would be the last thing Ron and Hermione would need.

They decided that they would get Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and probably a few of their friends to help build the house. They also needed to make sure that Ron and Hermione didn't catch a hair of what they were doing.

When the meeting came into order, they discussed of what they were going to do. Luckily, Ron and Hermione didn't know about the meeting, because Molly informed them that Arthur and her had to disappear, and had put a lot of Charms on the Burrow so it would be protected. And Harry and Ginny told them that they were going to look at something for their wedding, which they did after the meeting. They were looking for what kind of flowers they wanted to use for the wedding. Ginny suggested lily's and Harry loved that idea, as it was the name of his mother.

Back to the house, They discussed every detail of how they wanted it to be, thanks to Ginny sneaking off with a piece of parchment that Ron and Hermione had written on, listing what they wanted in a house. Bill told them that they'd build the house themselves. Harry and Ginny thanked and told them that they'll try to keep Ron and Hermione in the dark about it.

For the first week of it, they've definitely done a good job keeping the house a secret from their best friends. Not that they didn't have to a lot to do it. Ron and Hermione also had to some shopping for their wedding. All four of them also had to go to Madam Malkin's to get dress robes for the groomsmen, and the bridesmaids. Harry had asked Bill to be one of the groomsmen, and he accepted. He just didn't know who to choose for his other groomsman. Ginny, though hesitant at first, asked Fleur if she could be one of her bridesmaids, and definitely accepted. Like Harry, she just didn't know whom else to ask. Ron and Hermione were still deciding on that subject.

Meanwhile, Bill had gotten a few of his friends together, along with Charlie and a few of his friends. They couldn't work every day though, as they had work at Gringotts or with the dragons, but they could get it done real quick with some fancy spell work.

Ron and Hermione though suspected that their two friends were hiding something. So as they were having dinner during the second week during the house building process, Ron and Hermione brought it up.

"Okay, you two," said Hermione, who was looking at Harry and Ginny. "What are you two up to?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"We know that you're hiding something from us," Ron stated.

""No, we aren't hiding anything," said Harry. "And you might as well stop bugging about it.

"Why?" asked Ron.

"Because I tend to close up when you guys pressure me about something," he stated.

"And you know I got a weapon I can fire when someone _annoys_ me," Ginny said with a little emphasis. Ron and Hermione didn't bother them anymore on the subject.

"However, there is one thing that still is bothering us," she added.

"What's that?" Hermione wondered.

"We still got to find one bridesmaid and one groomsmen for our wedding party," explained Harry.

"Yeah, that is tough," said Ron. Hermione reluctantly agreed. Just then a thought popped into her head. "Hey guys, why don't you ask Neville and Luna?" she suggested.

"Harry, that's not a bad idea," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but we don't where they are," Harry pointed out.

"Hello, what do you think Neville would be interested in messing with in his career?" asked Ron. Harry pondered on that question until it hit him. Neville was always good working with magical plants. So he must be working at a greenhouse trying to take care of them, as he told the others.

"Hey, St. Mungo's usually gets stuff from the best magical greenhouse in England. I could check it out for you if you want," Hermione offered.

"You could," Ginny asked, a little excited. Hermione nodded and thanked Hermione so many times that Harry and Ron had to calm her down. But Harry hoped that Hermione could help find Neville. And where there's Neville, Luna couldn't be too hard to find.

The house was going real good. It was almost completed. Bill had to disappear for a while because his baby daughter, Elizabeth, caught a cold and she needed to be nursed back to health. Otherwise, it was going good.

Hermione got the info Harry and Ginny wanted for finding Neville. It was a greenhouse that was hidden by real big trees that had Anti-Muggle charms on them. Harry could see through them that maintenance wizards and witches were making sure that the charms were still in perfect working order.

Harry and Ginny walked through the path that allowed wizards and witches to the greenhouse. When they saw it, it was neat. It was clear all the way through. The workers were wearing special clothing that was sure not to affect it. Although they also protected their other bare parts as well.

They both walked in and looked around, when someone behind them asked, "Hello. How can I help you?" Harry and Ginny turned around and saw that it was Neville that asked the question.

"Neville, hey," said Harry.

"Hey, you two," said Neville. "What brings you here?"

"Well, we were wanting to ask you and Luna a question. Its about our wedding," explained Ginny.

"Hey, don't worry, Luna and I will be there," Neville reminded them.

"Actually its something bigger, Neville," said Harry. "We were wanting to become a groomsmen in our wedding."

"And we were wanting Luna to become a bridesmaid, that is if you both want to," Ginny added.

Neville just looked at them and said, "You know we would be honored to do that you guys. Thanks for asking."

"You think Luna wouldn't mind," asked Ginny.

"I'll probably have to ask her, but I'm sure she'll say yes," Neville assured her. Ginny just couldn't help it and hugged Neville. They said thanks as they left the green house.

"I'll send a letter to let you know if she agrees," Neville called from the door.

"I'm pretty sure she will say yes," said Harry. Ginny just laughed and pecked him on the cheek as they Disapparated back home.

Finally, Ron and Hermione's new home was finally finished. Bill took Harry and Ginny by Portkey over there. When they landed, (after getting off the ground) Bill showed them the house they built.

They were in a different part of the area outside St. Ottery Catchpole, and were coming around the hill when they saw the house.

It was neat. According to what Bill said, it had a living room, 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, everything they could need. They even looked inside and saw that that it even looked real beautiful with the walls a pretty white color.

"Ron and Hermione are going to love this," said Ginny as she hugged her brother. Harry had to agree.

"Now, here's what we planned to do. I got a Portkey here that will activate in 3 minutes. It will transport you to where you guys came in.," Bill explained to them as he pulled out a small pole, handing it to Harry.

"And then we tell them to close their eyes, walk with us, and then tell them to open their eyes," Ginny finished for him.

"Right," said Bill. "But we decided that you and Harry should do the revealing all by yourselves, since your the ones that came up with the idea."

Harry and Ginny just smiled, and then Harry said, "Let's go get those two." Harry and Ginny turned and Apparated back into Grimauld Place. Ron and Hermione were finishing up putting away a game of wizard chess.

"Hey you two," said Ginny.

"Where have you two been?" asked Hermione.

"Well, that's the thing. We got a little surprise to show you," Ginny added.

"What's that," asked Ron.

Harry looked at his watch and saw that they had 1 minute left until the Portkey activated. He then said, "Just a surprise. But we got to by Portkey," He then revealed the pole Bill handed him.

"Okay," said Hermione, though she and Ron were definitely confused. Harry handed out the pole and the other three grabbed a hold of it. Harry kept looking at his watch and saw that they had ten seconds left. Then five seconds, three, two, one.

They all felt the jerk as the Portkey transported them, landing them in the patch that Harry and Ginny landed (on the ground as usual).

"Okay you two. Close your eyes," Ginny explained to Ron and Hermione. Both of them did what they were told and Harry and Ginny started leading to the house.

"Okay, you guys. You can open your eyes now," said Harry. Ron and Hermione looked and saw the house that was there.

"Is that a house?" asked Hermione.

"That's not just a house," answered Ginny. "It's your guys' house."

"WHAT!" Ron and Hermione shouted out. Harry explained that he saw they were having trouble finding one, so he got everyone around that he could and asked them if we could build them one.

"Oh, Harry. You didn't have to that," said Hermione. She then grabbed Harry and hugged him as she started to leak tears.

"Hey, you know I put you guys before me," said Harry. Hermione let go of him, although she was still leaking tears. "Did you know about this?" she asked Ginny.

"Hey, he needed a little Weasley help," she answered. Ginny then hugged her best friend "Besides, you guys were really wanting it."

Ron looked at Harry, and then hugged him as well. "Thanks, mate," he said real quietly.

"You're welcome, Ron, but if you don't get off of me soon, we're both going to fall."

Ron obliged and let go of Harry, and hugged his sister. They then went to the house and Harry and Ginny gave them a tour of what it looked like on the inside.

(A\N: How did you like the surprise Harry and Ginny thought of for their best friends? Really neat, I say. Hope you stick around reading this. In the meantime, you know what to do.)


	5. Wedding Planning

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 5

Wedding planning

Ron and Hermione definitely got used to their new place. They took one night having a chasing game throughout the entire house. Though they made sure not to use any magic in case a spell went out the windows, because they didn't want to alert the Muggles.

Harry and Ginny were glad that Ron and Hermione liked their new home. They even took the bed that they were sleeping in in Grimauld Place, and had it moved over there. Hermione though left her wedding dress. She didn't want to take a chance of having Ron trying to sneak a peek at it. Ginny also made sure Harry didn't get a chance to see it either.

However, it was a little hard for those two to adjust to life without having their best friends living with them. That was how Ginny found him when she saw Harry looking in the room they were using. Harry had lowered the enchantments down a little earlier, so it would be in the same as in the rest of the rooms, except his and Ginny's.

He was looking in the bare room when Ginny snuck up behind, wrapping her arms around him. Harry didn't mind that she did that now.

"I bet I know how you're feeling," said Ginny. Harry just smiled. He couldn't keep any secrets from his girl.

"Yeah, it's going to be quiet with Ron and Hermione not being here," Harry admitted.

"Hey, its okay," Ginny assured him. "I know you guys; No I take that back. We have been sleeping in the same building for the last six years. Now we get to live our own lives, but now we have to separate."

Ginny was trying to cheer him up, but it still wasn't working. She just continued on and said, "Hey, it's going to be harder on me."

Harry turned around and asked "Why?"

"Because he's my brother, the youngest of them," said Ginny. "It's not easy letting go of your family or friends."

Harry just looked at Ginny and put his forehead on her. "You definitely know how to cheer me up," he said.

"Hey, we will still be friends all right, " Ginny reminded him, rubbing his promise ring that he wore, just like the other three.

"You're right," said Harry. "Besides, I can mess with him during Auror training," he joked.

Ginny just laughed and tapped on his arm. "You boys never change," she said.

Harry wrapped his arms around his fiancée and said, "You better get to use to it, then."

Ginny just said, "I intend to." And both of them just started sharing kisses.

They didn't do it for long though. They got interrupted by a '_tap, tap'_ from the hall window. Hedwig was waiting outside to be let in, with a letter tied to her leg.

Harry let go of Ginny and let Hedwig in. She flew though right past Harry, and went over to Ginny.

"Looks like I get the letter this time, Harry," she joked with him. Ginny took the letter off of Hedwig's leg and opened it. She read it, and then squealed. Harry went over to her and read the letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How've you been? Neville told me you and Harry asked him to be a groomsman at your wedding. But I was definitely surprised when he told me that you asked if I could be a bridesmaid. Well girl, you got a definite yes for that question. I wonder if you can meet me in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at lunch. I just need want to know the basics of what your wedding is going to be like. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. _

_Love, _

_Luna_

"She sounds excited," Harry said as he finished reading Luna's note.

"She sure does," she said. She folded up the note when she said, "Hey, why don't you come with us?"

"Wish I could, but I can't," said Harry. "Auror training is taking up a little more of our lunch time." Ginny just smiled.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were trying to prepare for their wedding as well. They wanted to have an unforgettable wedding. The only thing was, it was proving to be harder than they thought.

"Man, and I thought studying for exams was tough," said Ron.

"Hey, you guys waited for the last minute usually to study for the tests, " Hermione pointed out. "But I got to admit, it is much harder." Ron just grinned when she said that.

Just then they heard a knock at the door. Ron went up to see whom it was.

He unlocked the door with the unlocking charm and opened it. It was a big surprise for him when he saw Parvati in the doorway.

"Parvati, what are you doing here?" Ron asked. Though he asked himself, _'More importantly, how did she find out where we lived?'_

"Who is it, Ron?" Hermione called as she went to him. "Parvati! What a surprise." She went over to the door and let her in.

"Sorry about barging in like this," Parvati explained. "I just had to see your new house."

"I know. Its really neat," said Hermione.

"Um, no offense, but are you going to say hi to me?" asked Ron. Hermione glared at him for that.

"What?" asked Ron.

"You two just can't seem to break the arguing cycle," Parvati stated.

Both of them looked at her and knew she had a point. Hermione gave Ron a look that told him they would finish it later, and all three of them went into the kitchen.

"So, what've you been up to?" asked Parvati.

"Well right now, we been doing a little wedding planning," Hermione explained. "Unfortuantely, it's been tough."

"Hey, you guys have beaten tougher situations then that," Parvati pointed out.

"I think this is the toughest," Ron stated.

"Well, maybe I could help. What else do you need to do?" Parvati offered.

"Well, I still need to find two bridesmaids," Hermione revealed.

"You haven't been helping her with that?" Parvati asked Ron.

"She said she wanted to the women part of the wedding all by herself. I just took the man part of it," explained Ron.

Hermione and Parvati just giggled. Just then an idea popped into Hermione's head.

"I think I may know a way you could help, Parvati," she said. Parvati looked at Ron to figure out what she was talking about, but he just shrugged his shoulders as a way of telling, _'I don't know.'_

Hermione then asked, "Would you like to be one of the bridesmaids?"

Parvati just sat there with a shock on her face, until she shook her head and said," I would definitely be honored." She stood up and gave Hermione a hug.

"Hey, just one question. Do you got a date set for the wedding yet?" Parvati asked.

"Shoot!" I knew we forgot something." Hermione shrieked.

"Actually, I have a date in mind, How about June 24th?" Ron suggested.

"Why that date?" wondered Hermione.

"Because it's the day I proposed to you," Ron explained.

"That sounds like a good idea, Hermione," said Parvati.

Hermione thought about it, and said, "You definitely saved the day, Ron." He just shook his head as he and Parvati sat down to discuss on how they wanted the wedding to be.

The next day, Ginny was waiting for Luna at the Leaky Cauldron. She was about a minute late, as Ginny observed her watch.

Just then she walked in and spotted Ginny. She went over and apologized for being late. Apparently she and Neville didn't want to separate their lips.

"Hey as long as you got here, it's okay," said Ginny.

Tom came to them and both of the girls just ordered some pumpkin juice. Then they went to the wedding talk.

"Okay, I figured that you would want to walk with Neville, so we don't need to worry about that. I just need to show you what Harry and I had suggested," said Ginny. Luna nodded and looked at what they had planned. So far, they had the date on March 12, with lilies as the flower of choice.

"Just wondering, but why did you guys choose lilies?" asked Luna.

"Well, its because Lily was the name of Harry's mom, and we thought it would be nice to have a part of her in the wedding," explained Ginny.

"That would make sense," said Luna. She saw that they were going to do it in the backyard of the Burrow. Luna knew that made sense, since her friend's fiancé practically lived there nearly every summer.

"Well, it looks like you and Harry have been doing a good job," she said. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's stuck at Auror training. Moody is pushing him, Ron, and the other Auror trainees to their limits," said Ginny. She giggled a little.

"So, you're going to get a sweaty, tired, man all to yourself tonight, huh?" Luna stated, teasing a little.

"Hey," said Ginny, "He's definitely showering first before he gets a snog from me," Both witches then just laughed as they discussed the plans. Ginny actually revealed that she had chosen long, dark blue, strapless dress robes for the bridesmaids. Luna was in shocked, especially when she said that creatures called sparkler bugs would make them even prettier, as they are attracted to dark colors. Ginny just chose to ignore that.

"It looks like you can use some time off though on the wedding, Ginny. You've nearly got everything," Luna pointed out.

Ginny looked at the list, and said, "You know what, you're right." I think Harry and I need to slow down a little."

Luna just nodded. Then she said, "Besides, I think you should that extra time of what you're going to say in your vows."

"I'm still thinking about what to write," said Ginny. "I just want it to be extra special."

Luna just grabbed her friend's hand and said, "As long as you say it from your heart, he'll love it, no matter what." Ginny just smiled as she looked at her watch.

"Shoot, I got to go." she exclaimed. She waved her wand and all the wedding stuff vanished.

"I'll see you later, Luna. I got to get back," said Ginny.

"All right, later," Luna called back, as she saw Ginny pay for her coffee, and then Disapparated back to the Ministry.

Hermione was trying hard to find one more bridesmaid. She was lucky Ron didn't have trouble finding two people to be groomsmen. He just asked his brothers, Bill and Charlie, and they both accepted. Parvati was going to be paired up with Charlie.

However she was going to get her wish soon. She stopped by at the Burrow for a friendly visit, when she surprisingly saw Gabrielle, Fleur's sister.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit my family-in-law, that's all, " said Gabrielle.

"It seems Fleur been giving you lessons to improve your English, huh?" Hermione pointed out.

"A little," Gabrielle stated Hermione just smiled.

"So, how are the wedding plans?" asked Gabrielle.

"Right now, a little hectic," answered Hermione. "I still have to find one more bridesmaid. And right now, it's definitely hard."

"Hey, you'll find someone," Gabrielle assured her.

That's when Hermione's mind came up with an idea. "Hey, how would you like to be my other bridesmaid?" she asked her.

"Wait, are you serious? But I don't know you that well," Gabrielle stated.

"But your Fleur's sister, and I think she would like it if your part of a Weasley wedding," Hermione pointed out, giggling a little.

Gabrielle thought about it for a second, and then said, "What do we got to do?"

Hermione knew that was a yes as she explained that she has to walk up with Bill, since they paired up Charlie with Parvati. She didn't mind however. As they got done finishing the plans, both girls realized that they needed to get back to their houses. They both said bye to each other and Gabrielle flooed back to her home, while Hermione Apparated back to her home, where Ron was waiting for her.

"Everything okay," he asked.

"Yeah, I actually found my last bridesmaid," she said.

Ron looked at her and asked, "Who is it?"

"Fleur's sister," answered Hermione.

"I'm wonder how Harry going to deal with that," Ron said while teasing a little.

"RON!" Hermione shouted while laughing. Ron just couldn't help but laugh too, as they went to cook some dinner.

Back at Grimauld Place, Ginny was telling Harry her about her meeting with Luna over dinner, and how she was surprised about how much she and him and had got done over

"She said though we might want to slow down a little," said Ginny.

"Why's that?" asked Harry.

"Let's just say were four months ahead of schedule. So we can slow down a little," she pointed out.

"Well, at least it'll get us some time to ourselves," Harry said, passionately. Ginny just help but giggled.

"I know, but we do need to do a little writing thing, remember," Ginny pointed out again.

Harry didn't know what she was talking about until it hit him in his mind. They had to write their vows to each other. Harry knew that would be a hard part, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "I just can't wait to here what you have to say to me."

"Same here, Harry," And they locked their lips to each other, levitating the dishes to the sink, while they both went up to the rooms. Before they went up the steps, however, Harry surprised Ginny, by picking her up and carrying her all the way up. Ginny just laughed and wrapped her arms around him as they went into their bedroom.

(A\N: Here's the next chapter. I just wanted to get rid of some of the wedding stuff because I had some ideas for the other chapters, which I don't know how many there will be. lol. Anyway, you're up. More than one review if you don't mind.)


	6. Ginny's Birthday Surprise to Harry

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 6

Ginny's Birthday Surprise for Harry

Before they knew it, it was getting close to the month of August. But it also meant something else. It was soon going to be Harry's 19th birthday. Ginny wanted to do something special for him on that day. Luckily, Ginny had a day off from training so she could prepare for it.

She got the idea a few days before his birthday. It all started when Ginny found him in the drawing room, writing on a piece of parchment. By the looks of the other crumpled up parchments, it looked like Harry was trying to write something real hard that he was trying to get it right.

"Hey, what are you working on?" she asked.

Harry looked up, and then stuffed the parchment that he was working on away from her sight. "Just trying to write something _private,_" he said, ending it with a little passion in his voice, trying to tell Ginny of what he was working on.

She definitely caught on of what Harry was working on. He was trying to write his vows that he was going to read to her at their wedding. She was trying to write her own vows as well, but it was proving hard for her as well. She was trying to express how she felt to Harry, but it seemed Ginny was having trouble trying to express it into words. By the looks of it, it seemed Harry was having trouble with it as well.

"You're having trouble writing them?" she asked. Harry just nodded. Then Ginny said, "I am too."

"You think writing your feelings about someone you care about a lot would be easy," said Harry.

"Yeah, I know," agreed Ginny.

"Well, I'll get it written sooner or later," Harry said as he wrapped Ginny in his arms. She just smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

Ginny saw a peek at the calendar and saw that the month of July was ending fast. And that meant something special for Harry. His birthday was on the last day of July, and she wanted to do something really special for him.

Ginny then stood up and said, "Hey, I'm going to go shopping for a while, okay."

"You need me to come with you?" Harry asked her.

"No, I'll be all right," she said as she picked up her purse. Ginny kissed Harry again and said, "Later," and then Disapparated out of the house.

Ginny was going to go shopping, but she needed some help for the surprise she was setting up for Harry. She therefore went to the Burrow to ask her mom to help shop for some stuff, although she was going to do the paying.

She was lucky to arrive at the Burrow first, because when she went in, Ginny saw that she wasn't the only visitor. Ron and Hermione were there as well.

"That was really nice of you to ask her, Hermione," said Molly.

"What was nice of Hermione to ask?" asked Ginny.

"She asked Fleur's sister to be a bridesmaid in the wedding," answered Ron.

Ginny just flicked her eyes upward and shook her head. Ginny didn't mind who she chose as her bridesmaids. She just hoped Ron would look at his bride then at the part-veela.

"Its nice to see you, dear," Molly said as she gave her a hug. Ginny though ask her mother if she could let her go, because she was turning blue a little.

"Hey Mom, could you help me with something special on the 31st?" she asked.

"With what? And why on the 31st?" her mother asked.

"Mom, did you forget what's on that day?" asked Ginny. Hermione and Ron sniggered a little.

"Oh," said Molly, realizing why that day was so important. "That's Harry birthday, isn't it?" Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all nodded their heads.

"Silly me," she admitted. "So I take it you want to do something special for him on his birthday?"

"Yeah," said Ginny. She turned a little red before continuing. "I kind of wanting to give him a romantic evening with just me and him. And no Mom, nothing like _that_," she added, noticing a little weird look from Molly.

"Let's hope not," she said. "But yes I can help you."

"We'll help as well, sis," said Ron. Hermione nodded as well.

"Thanks you guys," said Ginny. "But Ron, how are you going to help? I mean, no offense, but I rather go with a women's opinion."

"I know, but you will need someone to keep _someone _distracted while you're setting it up," Ron pointed out.

"He has a point, Ginny," said Hermione. Ginny just smiled, as she knew her brother and her best friend had a point.

They planned it carefully. Ron was going to ask Harry if he wanted to have a man-day, and that was something those boys was wanting. They liked hanging out with their girl, but they also wanted to get some male bonding time as well. While they were going to be out, Molly, Ginny, and Hermione would shop for the stuff they would need for the surprise That mention of shopping shocked Ginny as she remembered that she was supposed to be doing that. She thanked all of them and then Disapparated to Diagon Alley, where she did do shopping that had to be done.

Everything was going to according to plan. Ron took Harry aside during lunch break and asked if he wanted to hang out with him on his birthday. Harry was hesitant at first, because he wanted to spend it with Ginny. Luckily, Ginny came up right behind them and told him it was okay, as she reminded him that both of them could have the night together. Harry then agreed real quickly to it. Ron and Ginny just laughed.

Harry and Ron dressed as muggles on his birthday so that way they wouldn't attract too much attention. He then said that he'll be back tonight to Ginny so they a quiet life to themselves.

Harry and Ron then left the house. As they did, Harry asked, "Hey, is Hermione okay with you doing this?"

"Hey, she's all right," said Ron. "She knows she can't keep us men apart." They both laughed as they went out to have some fun, not worrying about anything, even the weddings.

As soon as Harry and Ron left, Ginny Disapparated to Hermione's house, where she and Molly were ready to do the shopping for the birthday surprise. Ron and Hermione had already bought their birthday presents for him, and Ginny hid them in the cupboard back in Grimauld Place. She still though needed to get a present for him from her. Hopefully, she would be able to do that.

The three girls then Apparated to Diagon Alley to the shopping for the surprise, as it was one of the best shopping areas around in the wizarding world.

"Let's stop here first," said Hermione, as she pointed out a candle shop. Molly wasn't sure about that.

"Mom, haven't you ever heard of a candlelight dinner?" Ginny asked her, trying to show a point to her. Molly definitely turned red, as she knew she had plenty of those with Arthur.

"All right," she said. And all three girls went into the shop to pick some good candles for their dinner.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were having a good time. They both bought a hamburger for lunch (Harry handled the transaction of the muggle money) and Ron thought that tasted really good.

"Man, I definitely liked that," said Ron.

"You better make sure the next time we get one of those, not to try to put so much ketchup on them," said Harry. Ron tried to put so much Ketchup on his burger that Harry noticed it was going to create a mess. He helped him by scraping some of the ketchup and put it on his burger. Ron just glared at him as they went into an alley, Disapparating from there into Hogsmeade. Ron just hoped Ginny, Hermione, and his mom weren't there.

Luckily enough, the three women got all the shopping done in Diagon Alley. When they were done buying the candles (regular candles that have melt-resistant wax), they bought a nice tablecloth, and a bottle of wine. Molly even saw a recipe in a book that Ginny definitely agreed with and helped paid for it.

Once they were done with the shopping, they all Apparated back to Grimauld Place.

"Harry is going to love this," Ginny said, squealing a little.

"You want any help setting it up?" asked Hermione.

"Actually," Molly interrupted before her daughter could say anything. "I think Ginny wants to do the set up alone."

"You're right, Mom," said Ginny. "No offense, Hermione."

"Hey, its okay," said Hermione. "Anyway, I think I better get home now and start cooking some dinner." Ginny and her mother giggled a little bit. To them, it looked like Hermione hasn't been able to control Ron's appetite yet.

Ginny thanked both her mom and Hermione, and they both Disapparated. She then went to work to get Harry's birthday surprise with her ready.

Ron kept Harry real busy with their day until it was time to return him to Ginny. They did a little shopping in Hogsmeade, and even had two Butterbeers. They made sure though not to drink any alcoholic beverage. Ron was sure Ginny and Hermione would go nuts on them if they came back to them, completely drunk.

"I know the Cannons are going to get to the finals," said Ron.

"Ron, they haven't been winning in a while," said Harry. "How can they make it if they have a losing streak of 7 games?"

Ron just shook his head at his soon to be brother-in-law as he looked at his watch. His eyes just suddenly widen as he saw that it was six twenty-eight p.m. He needed to get Harry back to Grimauld Place for the surprise he didn't know about.

Ron thought about what to say, and then an idea came into his head. "Hey Harry," Ron began to say, "I hate to do this to you, but I need to get back home to Hermione. She'll be probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah, I better do the same with your sister," said Harry. They both paid for their drinks and headed out.

"Later, Harry," said Ron. And then with a twirl he slipped and fell down.

"Um, Ron, I don't think slipping on a piece of parchment helps you to Apparate," Harry said as he pointed at one on the ground that caused Ron to slip. Ron glared at him as he got back up. Harry just chuckled.

Ron tried it again and was able to Disapparate out of Hogsmeade. Harry went ahead and did the same thing, after vanishing that piece of parchment so no one would go through what Ron did.

When Harry didn't feel the squeezing-like effect from Apparating, he went into the living room of Grimauld Place to find Ginny. But she wasn't in there when Harry looked. _'She probably is in the kitchen, making dinner,'_ Harry thought, as he went there.

When Harry opened the door though, he was shocked. The kitchen was really dark. The only lights were coming from two long candles that were standing on the table. There were also two plates, both covered by a metal bowl, and a bottle of wine with two glasses next to it.

Before Harry though could move closer to the table, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Harry flinched a little, but then relaxed, as he smelled a flowery scent coming from them.

"Happy Birthday, Harry," came Ginny's whispering voice from in his ear. Harry just couldn't help but smile, and turned around and faced his fiancée.

"Did you do this for me?" he asked.

"Well, if weren't for a couple friends and a mom of mine, it wouldn't have been possible," answered Ginny.

Harry could just slap his head with his hand if he could let go of Ginny. His friends were all in on this. But Ginny was the mastermind of it.

"Hey, I wanted to give you a romantic birthday," she said.

"Well, to tell you the truth," said Harry, "you actually did a _romantic _job." He put his forehead down on her forehead as he said that. Ginny just laughed as she let go of him and dragged him over to the table.

Harry took pity on her and pulled out her chair for him. Ginny just smiled as she sat down. Then Harry sat down himself, and moved the bowl off the plate. What was lying on their there was a sautéed steak that filled up the whole plate. "Where did you learn cook this?" he asked.

"I'm just full of surprises, love," answered Ginny as she uncorked the wine. Harry knew that was true as he took a bite of the steak, which was so good that he was savoring every part of the bite. Ginny just laughed at him as he did that, as she handed him a glass of wine.

They both had a good time as they ate the steak, while Ginny listened to what he and Ron did while they were out. Ginny laughed out loud completely when Harry told her about Ron Ketchup problem with the burger.

When they were done, Ginny got up, and told Harry to follow her into the living room.

"What else do you have for me?" he asked. Ginny just smiled as she said, "Did you forget your birthday gifts?" Harry just thought, _'Real smooth, Harry.'_

Harry noticed that he had a good amount of presents. Ron had given him a pack of Chocolate Frogs. Hermione had gotten him a book of spells on how to fix his clothing in case its gets cut or ruined. Harry thought this would definitely help when he's on duty as an Auror. He gotten a pair of mismatched socks from Dobby, which made Harry laughed. One sock had red snitches while the other had gold snitches. Ginny just sniggered.

He also saw one from Kreacher, the house-elf he owned from getting Sirius's house, but he opened that one with his wand. It was lucky that he did, because a bunch of cockroaches started to come out of the package when he opened. Ginny looked gross out and she and Harry vanished those bugs away.

Harry made a mental note to send Kreacher a note to not send him any more presents as he opened Hagrid's, which wasn't as bad, but a little shocking. It seemed Hagrid whittled him and Ginny together in each other arms. He and Ginny made sure not to show that to anyone.

"Hey. Where's your present?" asked Harry.

"What? Was dinner not good enough?" joked Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry said a little forcefully. Ginny just laughed as she took him to one of the tables. He was in shock as he saw a picture frame, with him and Ginny together in their dress robes the night of the Graduation Ball.

"You framed this?" he asked.

"I just thought you would like to see a good part of the past," said Ginny. Harry just hugged her real tight and gave her a real strong kiss. Then he said to her, "This is definitely one of my best birthdays ever." Ginny just smiled as she rest her head on her fiancé's chest, as they just stood there, enjoying each other's warmth. They just couldn't wait to become husband and wife.

(A\N: How did you like Ginny's surprise for Harry? Really lovely, huh? I think though Kreacher's present definitely was a little funny part to add. Well, you guys and girls know what to do.)


	7. Ginny's Lovely Surprise

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 7

Ginny's lovely surprise

Harry's eyes were opening slowly as he woke up the next day. He realized however that he wasn't in his bed with Ginny. He realized that he had slept on the couch in the living room. He was about to start worrying when he heard and grunt from his left side. Ginny was asleep right next to him, with her head in the same spot as it was yesterday when they were holding each other close. Harry just smiled as he looked at the picture frame that showed those two together at the graduation ball.

Ginny must have sensed him waking up, because her eyes were starting to open up. "Morning, love," she said in a low voice.

"Morning," Harry replied back. He then lowered his head a little to give her a kiss. "You realized where we slept, don't you?"

Ginny sat up and was shocked as well. "We slept down here last night?" she asked.

"Yep," said Harry.

"I hope we didn't do anything foolish," said Ginny, in a worried voice.

"Hey, I think we're okay," said Harry. "I mean we still have our clothes on." Ginny laughed as she tapped him on the shoulder.

Harry was thinking however that it would be good to do that with her, after the wedding of course.

He was, also thinking that he wanted to something good for Ginny in return. And he knew when to do it. Ginny's birthday was ten days away, and Harry wanted to do something special for her. She was turning 18 on that day, and Harry wanted to let her have a special day. He had to move fast though. He had only 9 days to prepare for it.

Ginny didn't notice anything until the 4th of August, when he noticed that Harry kept disappearing during lunch times, when she was trying to ask what they wanted to do for her birthday. She was getting suspicious of what her fiancé was doing, that she went to her brother to find out.

"Ron," she called out to him.

"Hey sis, what's up?" he asked her when she caught up to him.

"Do you know where Harry is disappearing at lunch times?" asked Ginny.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would know," said Ron. "He's been disappearing every time at lunch break."

"I wonder what he's up to?" wondered Ginny.

"I could find him for you two if you want," said a familiar voice. Hermione was standing right next to them.

"How long have you been there?" asked Ginny.

"Long enough to know your wondering what Harry is doing," she replied.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ginny. "I just don't want him to disappear and try to face some big dark wizard like Voldemort again."

"Hey, I'll try to find him, okay," said Hermione. Ginny just smiled, thanked, and hugged her best friend. Then Hermione Disapparated.

"You know you cost me my lunch with her," said Ron.

"Well, you and I can have lunch together," suggested Ginny.

"I guess it's better than nothing," said Ron. Ginny just tapped him on the arm as they went to get some lunch.

Hermione meanwhile, Apparated to Diagon Alley to find Harry. She had a feeling on what Harry was up to, but wanted to see for herself. She used the pointing spell to help her find him. Luckily, she found him at what look liked a clock shop. Hermione was wondering what he was doing, and decided to go into the shop to find out.

"Thanks," she heard Harry said. "My fiancé will definitely love this." Harry then turned around and saw that Hermione was watching him. "Hermione, how long have you been there?" he asked, sounding a little nervous.

"I had a feeling you would've been shopping for Ginny's birthday. You haven't been secretive about it," explained Hermione.

"Well, luckily this is the last thing I have to do for a surprise for her," said Harry. Hermione just smiled as he held up a wrapped package. "What's in there?" she asked.

"You're just going to have to wait," he said, "because no one is knowing until Ginny does." Hermione just smiled as both of them left the shop.

"Hey do me a favor though and tell no one about this, okay?" Harry begged her.

"Well, you know she and her brother are going to be wondering what you were doing," Hermione pointed out.

"Well, lie to them then, until Ginny's birthday comes up," said Harry.

"I don't know," Hermione said, not convinced that was a good idea. "You'll know Ginny will try to dig it out of you."

"I'll handle Ginny. I'll say like, 'If you bother me about it, I'll try to peek at something _else,_'" said Harry. Hermione just smacked him, knowing what he was talking about Ginny's wedding dress. She knew though that Harry would never do that.

Hermione did cover for Harry, telling Ron and Ginny that she couldn't find out what Harry was up to, which was half-true. Ginny looked disappointed.

"Its all right, Hermione," said Ginny. "I'll try to find out tonight."

Luckily, Harry had Apparated back to Grimauld Place to hide Ginny's special present, and then hurried back to the Ministry to continue Auror training. It was getting tougher by the week that Harry had to stop at St. Mingo's on the way to fix a broken wrist one night.

Harry did a good job hiding the surprise for another two days before Ginny brought up again. He wasn't disappearing now like he was during the first 4 days of August, but Ginny was starting to get a little worried.

Ron was wondering what was Harry was up to as well. Harry was trying to hide his face to know nothing about the surprise. Although, it seemed that Ron and Ginny somehow were reading him like an open book.

"Harry, what are you up to?" he asked, 4 days before Ginny's birthday.

"Like I said the last few times," said Harry. "I'm keeping it a secret." Ron wondered how Harry got so good on hiding a secret.

He was still thinking that when he got home. Hermione was already there when he arrived, but when she to the front room to greet him, she saw that he was frustrated.

"Ron sweetie," said Hermione. "What's wrong?'

"Harry is hiding something, I know it," he said.

"Well, that's Harry," Hermione pointed out. Unless he's wanting to share it, he always hides it in him."

Yeah, but Ginny is getting frustrated with it as well," said Ron. "He is starting to make her worry."

Hermione just smiled and said, "Hey, maybe Harry keeping this secretive because it's for someone."

I don't-," Ron started to say. But then he looked at the calendar. He had Ginny's birthday circled, and then it all hit Ron in the face. (Not literally)

"Shoot," Ron shouted. "I am so stupid."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I know why now Harry has been so secretive. He's been planning for Ginny birthday all this time," Ron pointed out.

'_About time you figured it out, Ron,'_ Hermione said in her mind. "It could be," she lied.

"Well, I don't see any other explanation," said Ron.

"Hey, if he's being secretive about something, I'm pretty sure there's a reason why," Hermione assured him, trying to calm him down.

"You're right," said Ron. He then got up and hugged her, while giving a kiss to her on her neck.

"So, what's for dinner?" he asked. Hermione just laughed and said, "Actually, I thought we could go out for the night. What do you think?"

"Just let me take a shower, and I'll be ready," said Ron. Hermione just smiled again. Then she said, "Is their room in there for two?" Ron liked that idea as the two of them went up there together.

The night before Ginny's birthday, Ginny was starting to get a little angry. She decided to try to coax whatever he was hiding out of him that night.

"Hey Harry," she said, walking in the drawing room where he was at. He was reading his book on Defensive spells Sirius and Lupin got him during his fifth year on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked, moving to make room for her. She didn't comply, though.

"What have you been up to lately?" asked Ginny. "You've been keeping secrets from me."

"Hey, if I've been keeping secrets from you, I'm sorry," Harry apologized. "But there is a reason why I've been keeping this one a secret."

"Harry, you better not try anything funny on me," Ginny warned him. \

Harry put his book down and went over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders "Hey, I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you so much. Plus, I would be breaking that promise that me, you, Ron, and Hermione made to each other," he explained.

Ginny just smiled as she gave him a big hug. "You better not be lieing to me, mister," she jokingly warned him. Harry decided to play along. "Well, I could do that in a little wet place." Ginny just laughed as she and him went upstairs.

Finally, the big day had finally come. Ginny's 18th birthday had finally arrived. Everyone but Harry had sent his or her presents ahead to her. She loved all of them, but was wondering where Harry had his present.

"Hey, Harry. Where's my present?" she asked.

"You'll see soon enough, that is you can meet me in the drawing room tonight," he answered. Ginny agreed. She would probably figure out the little secret at that time.

But that's when it her, that she knew Harry was planning something for her birthday. She was being so stupid that she slapped her head. "Are you okay?" asked Harry. He must have seen her slap herself.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ginny assured him. "Let's just go on ahead and get ready." Harry just shook his head at her, imaging how much she would like her present from her as he started to get ready for another tough training day.

Harry didn't say anything to Ron until lunch break. He thought that he needed to be informed now on what he was doing.

"Hey Ron," he said before they left the training room. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he said. They both then Apparated to the Leaky cauldron to order some food. After they ordered it, Harry got down to the point.

"Okay, Ron. I feel I owe you an explanation on why I was being so secretive all this time," Harry started to explain.

"It's okay, Harry," interrupted Ron. "I kind of figured out you were planning for Ginny's birthday."

"You did?" asked Harry, a little shocked.

"Well, I marked her birthday on the calendar, and then I put two and two together," explained Ron.

"Hermione is definitely wearing off on you," joked Harry. Ron kicked him on the table.

"She kind of knew already," Harry also admitted.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, as he and Harry took their plates of food they ordered.

"Ron, you know she uses that brain to find out about things," he said. "I just asked her to keep quiet because I wanted to surprise Ginny."

"That girl of mine definitely scares me sometimes," Ron admitted. Harry couldn't just be silent about that and agreed.

"Oh though you scare me sometimes," he said as Ron began eating like a monster again.

"Hey, I can't help it," said Ron. "I got a bottomless pit in my stomach." Harry just chuckled as he began to eat his food.

Later on, Ginny got home and sat down in the drawing room, waiting for Harry. Harry showed up a few seconds later. "Hey, you ready for my little secret?" he asked.

"It depends on where you're taking me," said Ginny, as he put her hand into Harry's fitting it perfectly.

"Come on," he said. "And hang on tight." Ginny grabbed her fiancé's hand as tight as he could with hurting it, and Harry Apparated with her to a spot in a meadow.

"Harry, where are we?" asked Ginny.

"Close your eyes for a minute," Harry instructed her. "And no peeking." Ginny did what he said, and Harry led her over to a hill. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," he said to Ginny.

Ginny opened her eyes to a special delight. There was a blanket laid down on the ground, which was covered by a glass of mulled mead, and two plates full of her favorite foods. There were even candles lit around hovering around them. Although Harry made sure the candles didn't fly too high, so that way they wouldn't have any muggles seeing any floating candles.

"How do you like it?" asked Harry. Ginny in a form of a deep kiss that caught Harry off guard. "You're so romantic, you know that?" she said.

"Well, that's one part of my present," said Harry as he flicked his wand a little, revealing a wrapped box. Ginny just smiled and went down to open the box. When she did open it, She was shocked and touched. It was a clock, but not an ordinary one. It was like the one at the Burrow. It only had hands for Harry and Ginny. As a matter of fact, that's what it all have had.

"How come its blank, Harry?" she asked.

"Well, I just thought you would want to put the places on there yourself," he explained.

"I love it, as much I love you," Ginny stated.

"I love you too," said Harry. "Now why don't we eat before the food gets cold?" he suggested. Ginny liked that idea as she was lead to one side of the blanket and he went to the other. She was really happy that Harry had planned this for her. It was one of the reasons that she loved Harry so much. You never know what he has got under his sleeve.

After their picnic in the park, they Apparated back to Grimauld Place, where they got changed and headed into bed. But Ginny did one thing when she got in there with Harry.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I want to be really close to you tonight, Harry. You definitely showed you liked being with me," she explained. Harry just smiled as she climbed onto him, with Harry wrapping his arms and legs around her, getting ready for one comfortable sleep.

(A\N: I bet you guys like that lovely surprise. I thought it would be a romantic surprise for Ginny. You better stay tuned. Next up is Hermione's birthday, and you'll want to see what Ron has in store for her. In the meantime, its review time.)


	8. A Secret for a Smart Girl

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 8

A Secret for a Smart Girl

The next day, all four of them were hanging out at the Burrow, as they all had a day off from their training. Bill, Fleur, and their baby girl, Elizabeth was also there as well. Molly couldn't help being close to the baby, but Bill said to her to let everyone else have some time with their daughter, with Fleur adding to shorten the time with Fred and George. Harry and the others giggled a little when Bill and Fleur said that, but also were glad they were limiting Fred and George's time. They just didn't want another troublemaker Weasley in the family.

Ginny told all of the Weasleys that Harry had gotten her a new clock that works like the one here.

"Yeah, I saw it in the store one day when I was doing some shopping for dinner," said Harry.

"Well, it is the thought that counts," said Molly. Harry smiled as she said that.

"Mom, don't embarrass him," said Ginny.

"She done that a lot of times already, Gin," Harry pointed out. All of the others except for Molly and Hermione snorted a little, though Hermione did show a little grin.

Just then, Arthur appeared with a _"pop"_ in the front kitchen. "Hello, everyone," he said. Everyone said hi to him and sat down as Molly set her delicious cooking down onto the table. As soon as they she sat down, they all started to dig in, with Ron being the first to do it. Although Molly and Hermione had to scold him for taking a twelve chicken legs out of a 24-piece dish, which he looked disappointed and put some of them back. Harry and Ginny saw this and sniggered. Luckily, Ron didn't hear them.

After lunch, Hermione was talking to Molly about the wedding plans. As she was doing that, Ron had called Harry and Ginny outside to talk to them in private.

"What's up, Ron?" asked Ginny. Harry was earning with curiosity as well.

"Well, you know pretty well whose birthday is coming up next, right?" asked Ron. Harry and Ginny nodded their heads. Hermione's birthday was coming up now, even though it was in September. Harry thought she was lucky with that, because it put her older than the other three.

"Well, I kind of do a little something special with her, but I want to throw her a surprise as well. And I can't do both," Ron admitted.

"Okay," said Harry, a little confused.

"Where are you going with this, Ron?" asked Ginny.

Ron took a deep breath and said, "I was wondering if you could set up the party on the night of her birthday, while I take her out for a while."

"Sure, Ron," said Ginny.

"All you had do to do was ask," Harry pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not usually like to have others do stuff for me, but this is an exception," said Ron. Harry and Ginny just smiled as Ron told them what he wanted to look like in their house. They would definitely know Hermione would loved it, as long as Fred and George didn't try to mess it up with one of their pranks.

Ron definitely kept it a secret for a pretty good time. He was learning how to keep things secret, learning from the one where he was trying to hide about him practicing for the Keeper tryouts back in their 5th year of Hogwarts. Unfortuantely, Harry caught him quickly when he ran into him with his broomstick.

However, he couldn't think about Hermione's birthday much. Auror training was getting intense by the week. Harry and Ron definitely knew Moody was tough. But he was tougher than the fake Moody that taught them during their fourth year at Hogwarts. But he wanted to show those Aurors-in-training to always practice in his words, "CONSTANT VILIGANCE!"

Luckily, Hermione was also too busy to notice anything about the surprise. She got assigned with a Healer Clark on the Spell Damage Floor at St. Mungo's. It was definitely hard and, in her case, disgusting work. Luckily for Hermione, remembering everything she read out of a book, helped Healer Clark deal with a lot of patients, including one who made a friend so angry that he turned his legs and arms into vines. Hermione wondered how he got to the hospital, until showing that he could move the vines.

Ginny was as tough as well, but not as tough as the older three. She had to study what punishments were handed out, and were usually the ones who were the ones asking the questions in trials. Ginny was glad she didn't have to this job at the time the Death Eaters were getting their trials.

It wasn't until about two weeks before new and old students were heading to Hogwarts, that Hermione thought Ron had something on his mind.

"Ron, what are you thinking about?" she asked. He and Hermione were walking around in Diagon Alley.

"Huh?" he said. "Oh, just looking around." He actually lied about that part, because he was looking around to see what would be a good birthday present for his fiancée's birthday.

However, he was also looking at the small wizards and witches shopping with their families, ready for their trip to Hogwarts.

"Man, it seems like forever since we were that small," said Ron.

"Yeah. Too bad we didn't meet here together, otherwise we would have gotten along a lot better," said Hermione.

"No way," Ron retorted back. "If we have done that, me and Harry wouldn't have been able to save you from that troll, and become really close."

"True, you got a point on that one," agreed Hermione.

They walked throughout Diagon Alley, hand in hand, when they felt like someone had shot a spell right pas them. Ron turned and looked, but they saw no one at all.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Ron. Just then he noticed a few familiar faces. Pansy and her gang, who had to repeat their last year because of trying to curse him and his friends, were in the Apothecary, refilling their supplies of potion ingredients. Ron looked at Hermione and both of them smiled, pleased that they get to live their lives, while they had to repeat their last year. But they also decided to move along, because they didn't want to mess with them. Unfortuantely, that wasn't to be, when Zabini and Crabbe backed them up into an alley.

"Well, look who we ran into, guys," Pansy said from behind Ron and Hermione.

"I would back off if I were you, Pansy," said Ron, revealing his wand. Hermione did the same.

"You guys have ruined our lives," said Pansy, "and I'm going to end them now." She then raised her own wand, when suddenly two voices cried, _"STUPEFY!"_

Crabbe and Zabini were hit, and then Nott, Goyle, and then Pansy went down as well, all by the same stunning spell that was sent by the voices. It turned out that the voices belonged to Parvati, and to their surprise, Seamus.

"Are you two all right?" he asked, leaping over the stunned bodies.

"Yeah, we are. Thanks, you two," said Hermione.

"Yeah, you guys. Thank you," said Ron.

"Luckily Seamus and I saw you being pushed in this alley by the two of them," Parvati explained.

Just then, a much older wizard came into the alley. Hermione saw that he had a badge that said MLE, which meant he worked for the Magical Law Enforcement. Ron and Hermione definitely knew Harry and Ginny would hear about this soon.

"What happened here?" the official asked.

Parvati spoke up. "These five were going to attack our two friends here. Him and I (she pointed at Seamus)-saw those two push them into this alley. We followed them to see what was going on, until _that_ girl-" she pointed at Pansy, "-started to raise her wand to curse them with something, when Seamus and me took them out with the Stunning Spell.

The MLE official looked around, then asked Ron and Hermione, "Is this true, you two?" Ron nodded while Hermione said, "Yes sir, its all true."

The official nodded his head once, and then said, "Very well, I'll take these five into custody. We'll need your addresses in case we need o floo you to come to the Ministry for a statement."

"Um sir," said Ron. "I happen to be an Auror-in-training at the Ministry. Could you let Alastor Moody know what has happen?"

"Sure thing, sir," said the official. He gathered up the stunned gang, and took out a pen and muttered _"Portus_."Then he waited for a few seconds, making sure that all the stunned wizards and witch were restrained to him, and then disappeared when the Portkey activated.

"How mad do you think McGonagall is going to be when she finds out about this?" asked Ron. The other three didn't even want to imagine how McGonagall would look when she heard about this. Ron took their silent as that as he, and Hermione, Seamus, and Parvati walked out of the alley.

Later that night Harry and Ginny stopped by, to see if they were all right (They heard about the incident when the official went into the Auror's office. Harry and Ginny had training that day, and heard him talking to Moody about it).

"You sure you two are okay?" asked Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry. We're okay," Ron assured him.

"Those jerks are lucky I wasn't there," said Harry.

"Hey, let just be glad some of our friends was there to help them," said Ginny.

"Yeah, we are definitely glad for that," said Hermione.

The next day, they found out that Pansy and her _friends_ had heir wands all snapped. They wondered if Arthur had anything to do with that, but Ginny and Ron found out that their dad was away on a trip to a meeting with other Ministers of Magic. They just got lucky that they could live in the wizarding world.

Meanwhile, Ron, Harry and Ginny were meeting during their lunch breaks, talking about the surprise for Hermione's birthday. He wanted to make it where she wouldn't forget it.

"Did you ever find out what you want to give her, Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Well, I was doing that in Diagon Alley that day before we met up with _them_," said Ron.

"Well, if you want, I can help you, if you want," Ginny suggested.

"Thanks Ginny, but this is something I want to do on my own," said Ron.

"Good move. Its always good to give someone something from your heart," said Harry. Ginny just giggled when he said that. But she also knew Harry was right.

They did do one thing however. They went to watch the new Hogwarts students go into King's Cross, so they could almost get that feeling that they had when they were going to back to Hogwarts, even though they couldn't. Harry made sure though to keep his scar hidden. He didn't want to attract too much attention. But it was fun watching those little ones, some of them not knowing they were even wizards/witches. It was fun watching them until they had to disappear, because the train left at eleven o'clock.

Finally, Hermione's birthday finally came. Ron did find something to give for her, but hadn't told anyone about it. Luckily, Hermione did have a special day. She had helped someone who had socks on that were burning his skin, and got them off and healed the burns so good, that she got moved up to a second level of Healer training. She did tell Ron that, and thinking that it was a good cover-up, told Hermione that he was going to take her out to dinner. Hermione definitely agreed to that.

He told Harry and Ginny of the plan he had made, and they both accepted, hoping that Hermione wouldn't find out.

That night, Ron was waiting for her in the living room. He told Ginny and Harry that they were going to leave by six o'clock, and would be back by eight o'clock. That meant that those two had two hours to get the little surprise party ready. They would have plenty of time, if they didn't try to distract each other.

Ron waited for a few minutes until Hermione came down at two minutes to six. He was in a long-sleeved white muggle shirt, and Hermione was in a light blue skirt.

"You look really pretty, Hermione," said Ron.

"Thanks," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Well, let's get going. We don't want to be late for our reservation." They were going to a Muggle restaurant in order to celebrate the special occasion. Ron was wondering however if Hermione had forgotten her birthday, because she hadn't mentioned it at all during the morning or day. But Ron was pretty sure she knew about somewhere in there.

Later on as they were heading in, Hermione stopped Ron for a sec, and asked "Why did you want to take me to a Muggle restaurant?"

"Because this happens to be one of your special days, especially since it's your twentieth year of being born," explained Ron.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice my birthday today, Ron," Hermione said passionately. She then kissed him on the lips. Ron just smiled as they took their seats, hoping that Harry and Ginny were getting the house ready for the surprise.

They definitely had a good time. They ordered a lobster a lobster to share: though Ron needed a little help with pincers to cut it up and put it on his plate.

"You really should have taken Muggle Studies, Ron," teased Hermione.

"You know, I think you're right on that one," said Ron. "But then again, I have a best friend and a fiancée to help me with that." He chuckled when he said that. Hermione just shook her at head at him. She was glad that he would never change for her, but, as Hermione thought, she wished he could be a little neater with eating.

After they were full, Hermione said, "Come on, let's dance."

"Hold on, love. I want to give you something," said Ron. Hermione looked at him weirdly, which Ron noticed as he said, "What? You thought your fiancé forgot to give you a birthday gift?" Hermione just laughed as Ron handed her a box.

"Why do I have a feeling its a book?" said Hermione as she opened it. Sure enough, it was a book, known as _"Advanced Healing Spells"_. "Hey, where did you find this?" she asked.

"Your favorite bookstore," said Ron.

"But I look through Flourish and Botts for ages, trying to find that book," Hermione explained.

"Well, maybe they were just out of them at that time," thought Ron. Hermione giggled as she put down the book, and received Ron's hand as those two began to dance.

Later on, as they Apparated back to the front of their house, Hermione just stopped and said, "Hey Ron, thanks."

"You're welcome," he said, even though Ron knew it wasn't over yet. Ron opened the door and let Hermione in. As she did however, She definitely was shocked as Harry and Ginny leapt out and yelled, "SURPRISE!" with a banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE.'

"You guys had this planned all along, didn't you?" she asked all three of them.

"Yeah, but Ron was the mastermind of it," said Ginny. Hermione looked at him as he said, "Hey, I just wanted to make your twentieth birthday a special day."

"And you have made it that way, Ron," Hermione said sweetly, and started to kiss him on the lips strong for 10 seconds until Harry said, "Hey, are we going to have a party, or a make-out session?"

"HARRY!" Ginny, Ron and Hermione all said at once. Harry knew he was in trouble and started to run away real fast while the other three chased him. They got him in the hallway.

As they all clobbered on each other, Hermione definitely was thinking that it was the best birthday she has ever had, with her friends and her love.

(A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been having trouble trying to figure out what would be a good birthday present for Hermione I promise you, there won't be anymore birthday chapters until Ron's which is a long time away. Also, has anyone taken a guess on what Ginny and Hermione wedding dresses look like? You'll be surprised. Its time for reviews.)


	9. How to Write About Love

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 9

How to Write about Love

Hermione's 20th birthday was the best she ever had. They, along with Ron, had gotten her a neat birthday cake, saying '_Happy 20th Birthday, Hermione.' _When she saw that, she gave both Harry and Ginny a great big hug, and the same for Ron, with a kiss added into the mix. She definitely knew she had three great friends, one of whom she was marrying.

Speaking of marrying however, all four of them were still having trouble with one thing they had to do for the wedding, their vows to each other. They've been stumped so long on that, even a month after Hermione's birthday surprise, even she was having trouble with writing her vows. She usually had no trouble writing down stuff from a book. But when she was writing something that she hadn't read from anywhere else, it was trouble. Even Ron saw that she was having trouble, though probably less then he was having. He even tried to use a muggle dictionary to help, but unfortunately it didn't help, and he got so angry with it that he threw it at a vase of flowers that fell and broke apart. Ron quickly repaired the vase and put the flowers back in with some water, siphoned the spilled water off the floor, and made a mental note to not throw anything in the house again.

Harry and Ginny were also still having trouble writing their vows as well. Ginny really wanted to show to Harry that he always made her happy, even if he was acting a little selfish sometimes. But she just couldn't find the right words to write down how it felt.

Harry was having the most the trouble of all. He just didn't know where to begin on his vows to Ginny. Every time he got an idea, it sounded so stupid that he considered banging his head on the table to get the right idea, though decided against it, thinking how Ginny would look if she saw him doing that.

All four of them were having so much trouble with them that they needed help. (They all came up with the idea separately.) Hermione went to her parents' house for help. Ron went to his mom. Ginny went to her dad. Harry though decided to go to the one person that knew about two people that were in love. He was going to see Lupin.

Hermione Apparated in her old bedroom in her parents' house. She went downstairs to see if her parents were home. "Who's there?" her mother's voice yelled from the kitchen.

"Its your daughter, Mom," said Hermione as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hermione darling," her mother said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry about that," Hermione apologized.

"Its okay," said her mother. And she gave Hermione a big hug. Then she asked, "So what brings you around here?"

"Nothing much," Hermione answered as she sat down in a chair. "Just a little frustrated right now."

"Why?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Is it-?"

"Oh no, its not Ron," Hermione interrupted. "He's doing okay with me. It just that I'm having trouble writing on what to say to him on our big day."

"Well, it can't be that too hard," her mother said. "All you have to do is write about how much you love him."

"Well, that's the thing," Hermione admitted. "I mean it's easier for me to write down something that I've read or heard, but with this, I'm just completely stumped."

Mrs. Granger saw that her daughter needed a hug, so she wrapped her arms around Hermione, and then said to her very quietly, "You don't need to use your brain for this one, sweetie. You have to use your heart."

"My heart?" asked Hermione. Her mom just nodded as Hermione returned the hug.

"Thanks, Mom, "said Hermione. And as she grabbed her purse and began to Disapparate, she said to her mother, "I definitely know what to write now." She turned on the spot and Disapparated. When she was back at the house, she grabbed a piece of parchment, and headed to the bedroom, where she knew no one, not even her, could Apparate or Disapparate to or from there. She then sat the desk and began writing her vows to Ron, beginning where her heart was telling her to start, at the beginning.

Ginny was glad that she was going to her dad for help. She could always go to him whenever she needed help with things. She was still nervous however, when she knocked on his office door.

"I'm a little busy right now," he called through the door. "Come back later."

"Are you too busy for your daughter, Dad?" Ginny called through the door.

That was all it took for Arthur to open the door for her daughter, and say, "I'm never too busy for you, sweetie."

Ginny just smiled and hugged her dad, then walked into her dad's office. If his previous office before the second war wasn't messy enough, it sure was. The Minister's office was so clean, that you wouldn't even know that a Weasley was running it.

Arthur snapped Ginny out of the daze when he asked, "Would you want something to drink?"

"Huh?" she said. "Oh no, Dad. Thank you, though."

Arthur nodded and sat down, grabbing a Butterbeer for himself. "Is there something wrong, Ginny?" he asked, noticing that Ginny had her head down a little.

"Actually, there is," she answered, standing up and walking over to the window. "And no, Harry didn't have anything to do with this," she quickly added.

"Not to worry," said Arthur, moving over to his daughter. "I know Harry would never hurt you." Ginny just smiled as he said that. "But, what's the problem?"

"Its just that, I'm having trouble writing on how strong my love is for Harry," Ginny explained.

"Oh, trouble writing your vow that you're going to say to him is the problem, huh?" asked Arthur. Ginny just nodded.

"Yeah Dad, it is. I mean, it shouldn't be too hard to write down about how you really feel for someone, should it?" she asked.

"Actually Ginny, it isn't that hard at all," said Arthur. "All you got to do is listen on what your heart says about the one you love, and then it will come to you." He took her hand and placed it over where her heart was.

"Really," asked Ginny, holding her hand at where her dad left it. She then just smiled, and then hugged her dad. "Thanks, Dad. I got to go. I know now what exactly what to write and say."

"Hey, you just be careful, okay," said Arthur. "Also, if you happen to run into Ron, let him know that I need to talk to him about that incident he and Hermione were in with those troublemakers," he asked.

"Sure Dad. Later." Ginny then walked out of the office, and headed down to the lunchroom of the Ministry. There was only ten minutes left in the hour for lunch, but Ginny needed, as she sat down after grabbing a couple drumsticks, and some pumpkin juice, and then started writing on a piece of parchment about how she felt for Harry.

Ron was feeling nervous about going to his mom for help. But he knew she was the only one to help about how to write his vow to Hermione.

Gathering all of his courage, and taking a deep breath, he marched himself right into the Burrow. Unfortuantely, he didn't see his mom anywhere, when he called for her and looked around the house. _'Well that's just great,'_ thought Ron.

"Is someone here?" a voice called from upstairs. It was a wizard's voice. Ron was a little, wary, so he took out his wand, and pointed it upstairs. "Who's there?" he called.

"Whoa there, Ron. It's me," said Bill who was coming down from the stairs.

"Oh, sorry," said Ron, putting his wand away. "I thought there was an intruder here."

Bill just shook his head, as he said, "Not with the wards around here, bro."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about them," said Ron. The Weasley house was covered with strong wards that only family, blood or related, or friends that they approved, can go past the wards. Bill was even going to strengthen them when it was time for Harry and Ginny's wedding, and then again for Ron and Hermione's.

"Anyway, what brings you here, Ron?" asked Bill.

"Well, I was kind of hoping to ask Mom about a little problem I'm having," Ron answered.

"What it is?" asked Bill. "Maybe I can help, seeing that I am a married person as well."

Ron thought, '_Well, it couldn't hurt to ask him._' "Well, I'm having trouble writing my vow that I'm going to have to say to Hermione," he explained.

"Oh, that's the problem, " said Bill. He then just smiled, and wrapped Ron in a one-arm hug. "I had trouble with that as well," he admitted.

"You did?" asked Ron, completely shocked.

"Yeah, but I didn't get put into Gryffindor house at Hogwarts for nothing," said Bill. "So I just gathered up what I had of it and wrote it down, not forgetting to not give up."

"Well, I 'm not having trouble with having a fear of writing them," said Ron. "Its more like having trouble of what and how to write for me to read to Hermione."

"Just use and listen what courage you got in our heart," said Bill. "I'm pretty sure you got a lot of it after what you, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny did." He was referring to about how they all took down the main group of Death Eaters, and how Harry had beaten Voldemort.

Ron thought about it, and said, "You know what, your right Bill. Thanks," he said.

"No problem, Ron," said Bill. Just then, both wizards just heard a baby's girl cry coming from up the stairs. "Excuse me, will you please? I got a daughter to take care of."

"Where's Mom and Fleur?" asked Ron. "Shopping," Bill answered, as he headed upstairs to answer the cry of his daughter, Elizabeth. Ron just shook his head as he called good-bye to his brother, and then Apparated out of the Burrow to his home, and started to write on some parchment on how he felt to Hermione, not knowing that she arrived a few minutes before him, writing her vows.

Harry was glad that he was going to Lupin. He was like the closest thing he had to a father, since he lost his father due to Voldemort, and his godfather due to Bellatrix Lestrange. Lupin was the only surviving Marauder, since Worm tail was killed during the war, not that Harry was sorry for him. That was what lots of wizards and witches had chosen when sided with Voldemort. Harry though pushed that thought out of his mind, concentrating on his other problem, as he went into the school castle.

Luckily, Lupin had a free period, as Harry found him in the trophy room, kneeling at Dumbledore's high-polished chair.

Harry just smiled, as he knew Lupin was visiting a real good mentor and friend that have helped him in his years at Hogwarts and Harry's years as well. "Hey Lupin," he said.

Lupin jumped a little and turned his head around, looking straight at Harry. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Just for a few seconds," said Harry.

Lupin just smiled and stood up, and hugged Harry. "So, what brings you back to the school, " he asked, as they both left the trophy room.

"Well, do you know if my mom and dad had any trouble on how they described their love to each other during their wedding?" Harry asked him.

"Well, I don't know about Lily, but I know James had trouble with his, because he was nervous, but Sirius was actually the one to calm him down," Lupin explained. "Why do you ask?'

"Let's just say I'm having the same problem, only except I'm having trouble on how to write out my love," said Harry.

"Well, you have a lot of it, it shouldn't be too hard to write about how you love Ginny," said Lupin.

"It is for me," said Harry, as they walked down a hidden passage down to floor where Lupin's classroom was.

"Well, think about it, Harry. What do you think Dumbledore would tell you to focus on while you write them?" Lupin tried to explain. Harry thought about it for a second, and then he knew that he had to concentrate on his love only, if he wanted to write on how he wanted to love Ginny forever. As he thought about that, her face came into his mind that he got distracted a little bit before Lupin, snapped him out of it, saying, "Well, maybe not that much," while laughing a little bit.

Harry laughed as he thanked Lupin and headed off downstairs and out of the Hogwarts grounds, so he could Apparate back to the Ministry, before he could be late for another Auror training class, even though he hasn't been. When he got home however, while Ginny was making dinner, he sat in the Drawing room of Grimauld Place, writing on how he loved Ginny with all his heart, with the adventures they shared with each other.

Even though all four of them had done it separately, they had gotten real good help on how to describe their love to their soulmate. They nearly had everything done, except getting the cake, and they decided to wait on that for a while. They were just glad their weddings were coming even closer.

(A\N: Sorry I took so long with this chapter. I've been having trouble with it, and I've been hooked on doing other things. But here it is. Don't worry. The wedding ceremonies will be coming real soon. In the meantime, its review time.)


	10. A Big PotterWeasley Christmas

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 11

A Big Potter/Weasley Christmas

It seemed like nearly everything was almost done for the Weasley and Potter weddings. All four of them got their vows done and quickly, but as carefully as well. Although Hermione had to hide hers quickly when she noticed Ron was home who apparently did the same thing when he saw her. Both of them though did vanish their vows away, until they needed them again.

Before they noticed, the months were passing them by. The golden couples had no time to relax to themselves, as they had their job training, which was starting to put a strain on them. Ginny was doing okay with hers Harry and Ron had it tough, with Moody teaching them on how to be an Auror. They actually learned that in their second year of their Auror training, they would be working with a qualified Auror to help taking down Dark Wizards, unless it was serious enough that the Aurors had to take care of it themselves.

Being a Healer trainee was definitely good; at least that was what Hermione was thinking. She though actually got a big surprise when she was getting ready to head out for home one day. She saw a witch coming in that looked familiar to her. It wasn't until Hermione saw her face that reminded her that it was one of the Hufflepuff prefects of their year before Dumbledore was killed.

"Hannah?" she said to the women, who turned around.

"Hermione Granger!" cried Hannah. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged Hermione.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Hermione said jokingly.

"Yeah, you got me on that one," said Hannah. "I just started yesterday. What about you?"

"I started two weeks after I graduated from Hogwarts," said Hermione. "I'm a Healer trainee now."

"Wow, that's cool," said Hannah. "You still hang out with Harry and Ron?"

"Well, actually I haven't spent much time with Harry, because he happens to be living with his new fiancée," Hermione explained.

"Wow, who's who he marrying?" asked Hannah as she and Hermione walked out of the hospital. But Hannah was shocked when Hermione said, "Ginny Weasley."

"No way," said Hannah. "When did those two start going out?"

Hermione explained about how it happened months after Hannah had left Hogwarts because of her mother being killed. She explained to Hannah that she noticed Harry had been going a little uncomfortable around Ginny, and how they got together, after Harry being in detention after getting into trouble and missing the match. Then when he got back, he heard that they won the match and how Ginny gave him a hug, and then how Harry kissed her on the lips.

Hannah listened even more on Harry though had to break up with Ginny because of Voldemort, and a mission that he, Hermione, and Ron had went upon an adventure to take down Voldemort, though leaving out the key details, and how Ginny joined them later on to help them, because she couldn't stay away from Harry because she was in love with him. And she also told Hannah on how Harry proposed to her on the night of the Graduation Ball.

"Wow, those two must really be in love," said Hannah. "So what about Ron? Where's he?"

"Well, this might answer your question," said Hermione as she lifted up her hand with her engagement ring to show Hannah.

"NO WAY!" she shouted. A few Muggles heard them, and then both girls headed into the alley where they wouldn't cause any more trouble.

"You're marrying Ron Weasley?" said Hannah, a little excited still. "When did you two finally get together?"

"Has everyone been waiting for me and Ron to get together?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, everyone. Well, except the Slytherins probably, I think," said Hannah. "I heard some of them got their wand snapped for attacking a couple."

"Yeah, that is true," said Hermione, making a mental note to not tell her that she and Ron were the couple.

"Anyway, he actually proposed the same night as Harry did to Ginny. Let's just say that the boys were planning it for a while," Hermione continued saying.

"Wow, it looks like you four have been thorough a lot," said Hannah.

"Hey, if you're free, you could have dinner at our place. I'll even invite Harry and Ginny. Hermione suggested.

"I don't know," said Hannah.

"Well, there you are," said a voice from the entrance of the alley. Hermione and Hannah turned around and saw that Ron was heading toward them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Harry and Ginny actually stopped by for a while and wanted to have dinner with us, and they wanted to see if that's okay," said Ron. Hermione and Hannah looked at each other thinking that that was a coincidence, because they were thinking the same thing.

"Why are those two even asking that?" asked Hermione. Ron just shrugged, and then looked at Hannah. "Hannah Abbott, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, Ron Weasley. It is me," Hannah retorted back.

"Man, I haven't seen you in a while," said Ron as he reached out to shake Hannah's hand.

"Same here," said Hannah. "Someone just told me that she going to become your wife soon."

"Did you tell her about everything?" Ron teased with Hermione. Hermione just lightly tapped Ron.

"Well, I also did invite Hannah for dinner as well, Ron. Is that all right?" asked Hermione.

"Hey, its both of our house. You can invite anyone into it, except Dark wizards, of course," joked Ron. Hannah and Hermione just laughed at the joke as Ron showed a picture of their house so Hannah could picture it in her mind, and all three turned on the spot and Disapparated to the household.

It was a fantastic dinner. Harry and Ginny were glad to see Hannah again. They all talked about what they were doing. They even showed the pictures of Ron and Hermione in their dress robes that they wore for the Graduation Ball. Hannah thought they look beautiful together, with adding that Hermione looked like a princess in her silver dress robes. Harry and Ginny promised that they would let her see their pictures at another time. Ron asked though if Hannah were seeing anyone, but Hannah said she wasn't. Though she was hanging out a lot with Ernie Macmillan, The other Hufflepuff prefect from their year. They actually had a fantastic time, that they asked Hannah if she and Ernie if they could come to their weddings.

"Oooh, Is it going to be a double wedding?" she asked.

"Actually, they're going to be separate ceremonies, Hannah," said Harry. "Me and Ginny are going first, then after a few months, Ron and Hermione will tie their knot. _Ow!"_ said Harry, rubbing his back a little, because of Ron slapping him on the back for that little comment.

Hannah definitely accepted and would ask Ernie for them if he could come as well.

The months were passing by real quickly. Before they knew it, December had fallen upon them. Harry and the rest of the group were going to spend Christmas time at the Burrow. All of their training for their jobs was put on hold for the holidays. Ron and Hermione spent time with each other nearly every day, and Harry and Ginny were did the same as well. They did spend some time as a foursome though a couple of days, and also Ginny and Hermione had some girl time to themselves, with the boys having some man time as well. The girls used on of their girl time to see if they needed any adjustments on their wedding dresses. Luckily for them, they didn't. (Still not going to reveal them yet. Just hold on.)

Harry and Ron also talked about the wedding as well, though not much as the girls did. They did though use that time to buy the girls' Christmas gifts, as the holidays were coming up on them real fast.

"I think this year is going to be hard to find them something for Christmas," said Ron. Harry definitely agreed. Harry was lucky that he found the Phoenix necklace at such an early time. Now he really wanted to find something special for her, even though he knew Ginny would accept anything he would get her.

The girls even did the same thing when the boys were Christmas shopping. Luckily for them, they had an easier time than they did last year trying to find a present for their fiancés. Ginny though found something extraordinary that Harry would definitely love, and even hid it away from Hermione when she bought it. She wanted to surprise everyone with it.

Before they went to the Burrow on the day before Christmas, Harry and Ginny had their own little Christmas fun time. They cooked a little lunch for them and had a Butterbeer for each of them. Ginny even giggled when they finished kissing underneath the mistletoe, because Harry kissed her nose lightly.

Ron and Hermione also had a little fun. After making sure they had everything ready to go for heading to the Burrow, (which drove Ron a little nuts, but made sure Hermione didn't see it) they had a little Christmas Eve lunch of some stew near their fireplace. They were even feeding each other, which made Hermione turn red when Ron did that.

Because that it wasn't that far to the Burrow, Ron and Hermione decided to walk there. On the way however, Hermione was looking down on the ground thinking. Ron noticed it and asked, "Something on your mind, honey?"

Hermione giggled as he said that. The last time he called Hermione honey was back at Hogwarts, when they were in the beginning of their N.E.W.T. exams. "I was just thinking about how I imagined things would be right now, when I was a little girl," she said.

"Really," said Ron. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "Can I ask what they were?"

Hermione just smiled as she wrapped her arm around Ron, and said, "Well, its the same thing right now right here, except in a muggle way."

"Well, I'm glad it isn't that way, because I wouldn't have you," Ron passionately said. Hermione chuckled as she and Ron went up the path to the Burrow.

When they got there, they saw that Bill, Fleur, their daughter, Elizabeth, Harry and Ginny were already there. Molly was in the kitchen making dinner while Arthur was in the living room.

"Hey, you two," said Ginny as they walked in the doorway.

"Hey, you guys," said Hermione, as she hugged Ginny. Harry and Ron just slapped each other backs, before hugging their sisters. (A/N: Harry and Hermione feel like brother and sister, even though they will be soon.) Bill and Fleur gave all of them hugs. A couple of screams from a playpen alerted the adults know that Elizabeth wanted to be in the hugging.

"Oh, what's wrong Elizabeth?" said Ginny. "You want a hug from your two uncles and aunts?"

Ron just smiled, but Harry and Hermione giggled, knowing soon that they would be officially an Aunt and Uncle to Elizabeth, when they marry Ginny and Ron.

Ginny picked Elizabeth up from playpen, and gave her a light hug, but then gave her to Fleur. Everyone then noticed why Ginny did that. Elizabeth didn't want a hug. She wanted a clean diaper, because a stinky smell was coming from there. Fleur hurried up the stairs with her to get that stinky diaper off, while Bill vanished the stinky smell away. Everyone was glad that he did.

Charlie, Fred, and George turned up sometime later. Molly and Arthur made sure that they did have none of their joke products on them, because they didn't want their granddaughter getting a hold of them. Ginny made a promise to them that if Elizabeth had gotten one of their products, she would cast a Bat-Bogey Hex so powerful, that it would need 12 casts of the cleaning spell to get it all off. Fred and George ran off after that, knowing that they wouldn't want that.

She, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Bill went in to the living room, where Arthur was looking at old pictures of the Weasley children. Harry could notice a baby Ginny squirming in her high chair. "Noticing something, Harry?" said Ginny. Harry turned red while Arthur chuckled. "I can show him more, Ginny," he joked.

"DAD!" Ginny yelled. Everyone just laughed at what Arthur said to her daughter, but soon Ginny joined in the laughter.

"So," said Arthur, everyone had calm down, "how are you two couples getting along with your wedding plans?"

"Let's just say we're way ahead of schedule, so were taking a break from the plans right now," said Harry.

"Same here," said Ron as he took Hermione's hand in his own.

"Well, I just can't wait for them," said Arthur. "And she can't wait for them either," he added, as they heard a crash from the kitchen.

"I better see if Mom needs any help," said Ginny, as she got up and went into the kitchen. Hermione went along with her.

"Well, actually, I glad were women free right now, because I need you two for a sec," Arthur said, pointing at Harry and Ron.

"Are we getting the talk?" asked Ron. Harry hoped it wouldn't be that.

"No, nothing like that," said Arthur.

"He was just wondering how you guys would want the yard to be, where the seats would be and stuff," said Bill. Harry and Ron smiled as he Arthur, and Bill went outside, with Arthur making some papers appear in his hand.

When Ginny and Hermione went into the kitchen, they saw everything was cooking real well. Then they saw the cause of the noise. Molly had tried to pull a pan to cook something else, but Unfortuately pulled all of the other pans out as well.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Ginny. Hermione used the Banishing charm to put all the pans except the Molly was going to use back into the cupboard.

"Don't worry, dear," she said. "I'm fine. Although I'm using my wand next time to get a pan from there."

Ginny looked at Hermione, nodding her head to tell her that her mom better do that next time.

"You need any help, Molly?" asked Hermione.

"Actually, I could use some help, Hermione. Could you check the potatoes over there?" Molly asked, pointing at a pan cooking at the northwest part of the stove. Ginny was asked to help cut some vegetables up.

By seven-fifteen, everyone was at the table in the front room and kitchen. Molly had outdone her self. She had cooked a well oven-roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, and had some cranberry sauce and some homemade Ice Cream for desert. Elizabeth though seemed to only want to eat the turkey. Fleur and Bill just smiled at that.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting right next to each other, as they were close with each other. They were definitely having a wonderful dinner.

Harry took some sneak peeks at everyone. Bill and Fleur were trying to feed Elizabeth something else besides turkey, but were losing that battle badly. Fred, George, and Charlie were talking about the twins business. Harry just hoped they were planning on playing any jokes or tricks at the weddings, because if they did, he would blast them back so far with a Disarming spell that they wouldn't be found for days. Harry then just thought that that wouldn't work, since the twins knew how to Apparate. He shook that thought of his head as he looked at Arthur and Molly, looking at all of their children. Harry just thought how it would be different if Percy were here alive. Too bad it couldn't happen, as he was killed with a cutting curse to the heart during the battles with the Death Eaters, while he and the others were taking down Voldemort, and the Death Eaters that were guarding him.

Everyone went to bed with his or her stomachs full as a new stuffed animal. Harry and Ginny stayed in Ginny old room, while Hermione and Ron stayed in Ron's old room. Fred and George went in their old room with Charlie, and Bill and Fleur were staying in his old room. Elizabeth was staying in Percy's old room, with a crib all set up for her.

They all rested, with Harry and Ginny dreaming about each other, and Ron and Hermione doing the same.

A flash of sunlight woke up Harry a little bit on Christmas morning. As he looked over Ginny, who was cuddling her head on his chest, he saw a pack of presents lying right next to the beds. Harry smiled, as he knew how much Ginny wanted to open her present from Harry. So he rubbed her back to try to wake her up, which did the trick.

"Morning, love," said Ginny.

"You feel like starting to unwrap presents?" asked Harry. Ginny sat up and turned around, looking at the presents.

"As long as we do our two to each other first," Ginny laid out. Harry was okay with that as both of them got up. They got their clothes on first, and then looked for their gifts from each other. Harry opened his carefully and was shocked. It was a beautiful green cloak, which had two pockets on the front of each side of the openings. He was just about to say thanks to her when Ginny let out a gasp. She was holding a package of what looked like magenta-red dress robes.

"Harry, you always know when to and what to surprise me with," she said, as she swooped down on him and gave Harry a big kiss on the lips.

Ron and Hermione were up as well. They opened all of their presents except the ones they got for each other first. They wanted to do those last.

"Well, do you want to open yours first, or should I?" asked Hermione.

"Ladies first," Ron graciously offered. Hermione just giggled a little as she opened her present from her fiancé. Her heart just melted as she saw a picture frame with their house, and her and Ron in the middle.

"Ron, thanks. This is really sweet," she said.

"You're welcome, Hermione. Can I open my now?" Ron asked.

Hermione just laughed out loud as she nodded, giving the go ahead for Ron to tear off the wrapping paper of his present from Hermione. When Ron looked at the present first, it looked pretty small. Then Ron just smiled as he pulled out what looked to be a watch, but had also a compass like feature, and where the members of his family was. "Thanks, Hermione," he said, as he went up and kissed her on the lips.

"BREAKFAST TIME, EVERYONE!" Molly called out from downstairs. They heard Elizabeth starting to wail a little, wanting somebody to come and get her. Ron and Hermione left the presents in the room while they went downstairs, with Bill hurrying down to take care of his daughter.

"I take it you heard Mom," Ron asked Harry and Ginny as he and Hermione spotted them from coming out of her old bedroom.

"Who wouldn't have heard her?" asked Ginny.

"Oh yeah," Harry and Hermione said together, then laughed at how that happened. Ron and Ginny just smiled as the four went down to get some breakfast, with making sure Fred and George didn't set up and Christmas jokes around the Burrow.

(A\N: How did you like this chapter? Kind of neat, isn't it? I actually like the part I made of Elizabeth eating the turkey, but nothing else from her mom and dad. She's hogging all the turkey. Well, you know what to do.)


	11. The Countdown to the Potter Wedding

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 12

The Countdown to the Potter wedding

Christmas was definitely a good haul this year. The only thing was now that two couple were getting excited and nervous at the same time. Harry's and Ginny's wedding looked a lot closer on the day after Christmas. Ginny was so excited that she almost fired her Bat-Bogey Hex at Harry, who was wondering if she wanted anything to drink from their kitchen, that she had to take a calming draught to get back in control. Harry was just excited as well, but as he and Ron had a tough Auror training schedule, at least he had something to unleash all that excitement.

Ron though couldn't release all his excitement like Harry did. For one thing, he was going to have Harry as his new brother-in-law. But, also he was too excited that he would be marrying Hermione soon as well, even though theirs was six months away.

Still, he and Hermione also had a lot of stuff to do. As being the Maid of Honor and Best Man for Harry and Ginny, they had to help with a lot of stuff: making sure the flowers were the ones they ordered, (lilies, in case you forgotten) having all the supplies with them, and made sure they had all the dress robes. Harry and Ginny thought Ron would crack under the pressure; because it looked liked he was exhausted. Only Hermione seemed to be staying calm.

One night however, Harry came back from Auror training completely exhausted. One reason was that Mad-Eye had put him and Ron through a rigorous training course, with spells creating phony dark wizards that they had to take down without using any Dark spell. But with all that, adding to the stress of the wedding coming up, Harry was even more tired than Ron, that he had to take the Floo network to get home.

Ginny got home by Apparating and noticed that her fiancée was tired out, as she saw Harry move to the drawing room, and then just collapsed on the couch. Ginny took pity on him and went to see if she could warm his spirit.

"Hey, are you all right?" she asked?

Harry looked at her and smiled, as he said, "You wouldn't be if Moody put you through a rigorous training course." Ginny sat next to him as she rubbed his side.

"And of course, with the excitement of the wedding coming up, I'm just worn out," Harry continued saying.

"Aww, is Harry getting beat by the wedding worries?" Ginny said teasingly.

"You're lucky I can't move right now," said Harry, chuckling a little. Ginny laid down on him carefully, and said, "Luckily, I can." And she started to kiss him on the lips, with Harry receiving and kissing her back.

They were doing it for a while when Harry said, "Ginny, not that I don't want to get up, but my stomach is whining for some food."

Ginny laughed and tapped her soulmate on the arm "Luckily, I am as well," she said as she helped Harry off the couch and headed into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Ron had just Apparated to his home, waiting for Hermione to get home as well. Ron just stretched out on the couch, waiting for a while until he heard a _"pop"_ from inside the hallway.

"Ron, are you here?" Hermione's voice called from the hallway.

"In the living room," he called.

Hermione entered and saw how Ron was. "I take it today Auror's class was a bad one?" she asked.

"Not bad," he corrected her, moving a little so Hermione could sit down. "Just exhausting. Moody put us through a intense training course."

"Yeah, I'm a little exhausted as well," Hermione admitted, laying her arms behind Ron. "It was busy at the Hospital, today."

"Really?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, unfortunately, we had a bad situation with one patient that had died there today," said Hermione, dropping her voice a little. "He got hit hard with some unknown poison spell."

"I take it you took the death so well," said Ron.

Hermione just nodded. "Hannah actually did help a little, but I think I _was _still down about it, until now."

"When I asked you about it?" Ron tried to confirm. Hermione chuckled and nodded. "I think though that case is going to go to your department as soon as possible."

"If it does, we'll catch them," Ron promised, rubbing his fiancée's leg. Hermione just smiled.

"Hmm. I just can't believe it," said Hermione.

"Can't believe what?" Ron asked.

"That we would be here right now, living together, and about to be married soon," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, that's true," said Ron. "Not to mention my sister and our best friend getting married as well."

Hermione nodded. Then she said, "You know, I wonder what they could be doing together?" she ended with a goofy smile.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted out. Hermione started to laugh out of control. Then Ron said, "You better run, girl," as he got up. Hermione saw this and got up and ran out of the front room, with Ron right behind her, both of them laughing as began a chasing game.

Things were starting to get exciting. A couple of months went by with trying to get everything done and ready for Harry and Ginny's wedding. Ron and Hermione though took some time off to celebrate Ron's birthday, which happened to be a professional Quidditch game. Ron hugged right when she showed them that she was turning blue. Luckily, Harry and Ginny turned up to get Ron off of her before he could suffocate her. Ron apologized after that.

Molly had started to cook a big wedding cake for Harry and Ginny. They were glad for that, because one, it wouldn't cost anything, and two, they knew anything that Molly made would definitely fill them up. She was even making the food to eat there. Arthur was wondering when she would be tired out from making all the food.

Even Hermione was now starting to show a little strain from all she had to do. Fleur and Luna were fitted, along with Hermione for the bridesmaids dress robes at Madam Malkin's. (A/N: Going have to wait for them.) Ron, Neville, and Bill went to a different robe shop to get fitted for their dress robes. They were all straight black, with a little white in them. Neville thought he looked real snug, and started to walk around a little, until he tripped on the robes and fell to the ground. Ron just said as he and Bill helped him up, "Never get carried away with this stuff, Neville," ending with a chuckled. Ron though made a mental note to ask Luna to make sure he doesn't trip.

Harry and Ginny also had fittings for their wedding dress robes as well. Harry went first to Madam Malkin's to get his groom dress robes fitted right, so that they could be ready for his wedding. Ginny also wanted him to go first, so that way she could get her wedding dress out and ready, so Harry couldn't see it. Harry was glad for that. He wanted to be surprised to see his fiancée's wedding dress robes on her, but he also glad that he didn't try to take a peek at it, because he had a feeling he would be cover in bat-like snot from the owner of it.

One night, six weeks before the wedding, Ginny was in the drawing room, looking at the photo album that she made for her and Harry to help remember their special days. She was looking at the pictures of Harry parents especially, and that was how Harry had found her.

"Looking at old photos," Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"Old, yes. Of us, No," said Ginny. "I was kind of looking at the pictures of your mom and dad. It's kind of like us having their wedding all over again."

Harry looked at one of the wedding photos of his mom and dad and smiled. _'She definitely has a point on that,' Harry thought._ It nearly looked like they were repeating history, with Harry being James, and Ginny being Lily.

"Its kind of weird, don't you think?" said Ginny, knocking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Nearly, but there's one big difference," said Harry.

"And what's that?" Ginny said, even though she already knew the answer.

"Well, actually two," Harry admitted. "One we don't have a "Dark Lord" to try to ruin it. And two," Harry continued, "We're not my mom and dad. We're both ourselves. And nothing's going to change that." Ginny just smiled at him and flipped through the photo album, looking at a picture of the both of them, dancing at the Graduation Ball at Hogwarts a year ago; Ginny in her strapless white dress robes, and Harry in his gray dress robes. Then Ginny said, "Do you realize how far we actually came to this point, Harry?"

"Yeah, I do," said Harry. "We came to this point from being someone who found out he was famous, and being someone who had a crush on that famous person." He looked at Ginny straight when he said that last part.

"But that crush happened to turn into love, for the man I gotten to know about," said Ginny. They both just giggled and kissed a little, when Harry said, "I just can't wait for you to be my wife."

"And I just can't wait for you to be my husband. Too bad we have to though," said Ginny. They both just smiled and cuddled up right next to each other, with the photo album laying open, forgotten, as those two laid there until they had to get up and head to bed.

All of the rest of the month of March was making sure that the yards in the Burrow were taking care of. That included degnoming the garden, making sure the wards were up so no one that wasn't invited could get in, and making sure everything in the Burrow was cleaned. Fred and George were even adding little traps that they showed to Harry and the others on the second day of the yard transformation.

"Legs stickers," they both said together. "If they just manage to get past the wards, these will be waiting for them. All you do is plant one in the ground," Fred started to explain.

"And then once the unsuspecting prey steps on the trap, he or she gets his leg trapped, and then shot right back out of the wards. Then they set back, waiting for another poor victim," George finished up.

"We're thinking of putting them in a line right close to the wards, but no where close to your guys' wedding ceremony," said Fred. "No reporter or Dark wizard will get past these traps."

All four of the friends laughed, but thought that it would do well with some extra security. As they always heard from Moody, 'Its always better to have Constant Vigilance.' Harry would be glad to have that. Even though the chatter had stopped a little about him, reporters were trying to see if they could get a moment alone to do an interview with Harry, even though Arthur told the public that if anyone tried to mess with Harry, they would see themselves being punished. Harry was glad for that, but didn't want to take any chances. According to the _Daily Prophet,_ they wanted to get a picture so they could get rich, or at least a bunch of pictures. Hagrid sent a note to see if he could bring Grawp along for security, but Arthur snapped that idea right away. Harry had to agree. It would've been nice to have Grawp for security, but they would have a hard time trying to hide him from the Muggles.

Pretty soon, three weeks from the wedding, Grimauld Place was get stacked up with packages, with wedding gifts such as books on how to cook delicious meals, cooking tools for the kitchen, and other magical gadgets. They were getting so much that Harry and Ginny had to turn one of the rooms into a storage room for the gifts. They just hoped they didn't have to use two rooms for storage.

During that same week, Harry and Ron were having lunch with each other, during their Auror training. Ginny couldn't make it because she had to do something for the wedding. Ron was reading something funny to Harry when he noticed a story down on the bottom. He read it in silence for a minute then laughed.

"What's so funny, Ron?" asked Harry.

"You might want to look want our young Death Eater prisoner was trying to do," Ron answered as he handed the paper to Harry. Harry looked at the story, and then giggled a little, but then went to a serious face. It seemed young Draco Malfoy was trying to escape, because he heard of the wedding between him and Ginny, and tried to escape by punching a ward disc that held them in place. Unfortuantely for Malfoy, as Harry read, the only thing he got was a shaking body that wont stop for at least two days, and a hurt hand.

"Well, that'll teach him not to escape from Azkaban," said Harry.

"You think Ginny and Hermione would want to hear this?" Ron pondered.

"They may know already, considering they read the paper too," said Harry.

"He has a point, Ron," said Ginny, who was coming up. She kissed Harry, but she didn't sat down. "Hey Ron, Mom want you and me down at the Burrow tonight."

"What for?" Ron wondered.

"No clue, but she just wants us two. No offense, Harry," Ginny quickly added.

"None taken," said Harry.

"All right. I'll have to owl Hermione to let her know," said Ron.

"Okay. Later, you two," said Ginny as she walked off.

"You're going to have a good time with my sister, Harry," joked Ron. Harry just laughed as he and Ron finished their lunch and headed off back to training.

Later that day, Harry was at the Leaky Cauldron, sipping a Butterbeer, when he heard a familiar voice said, "Well, it looks like I'm not the only one who decided to get out for a while."

Harry just smiled and said "Hey, Hermione."

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, sitting down. Harry looked at her and said, "Do you really have to ask that?"

"Good point. A Butterbeer, please?" Hermione ordered from Tom.

Tom nodded to let Hermione know he heard her. Then she started talking to Harry. "Do you know why Molly wanted Ron and Ginny?"

"I know as much as you do, Hermione," said Harry.

"Well, at least were getting some time to hang around each other," said Hermione. Harry just smiled and said, "That's true. We haven't hanged around in a while."

Hermione got her Butterbeer and paid for it. Then she said, "Why don't we go out for a while, Harry?" Harry agreed to that, and the both of them went out into Muggle London, with Harry stopping only to pay for his drink.

They made sure they were in Muggle clothing before heading out. But when they were out they had a good time. Hermione was telling Harry about how Ron loved the Quidditch game so much for his birthday, that he nearly jumped out of the stands to try to play. Luckily, Hermione held him back to make sure he didn't do something stupid, as she told the story. Harry just laughed as he thought 'typical Ron.'

Finally, it was the day before the wedding of Harry and Ginny. They were so excited that they just wanted to get married right now. Too bad they knew they couldn't do that.

That night however, they had a big party for Harry and Ginny. Neville and Luna were there as well, as they were a part of the wedding. All of the Weasleys were there as well, though Molly and Arthur were keeping an eye on the twins.

Once the party was over, Harry went over to pick up a bag with his dress robes for the wedding. But before he went to floo to Ron's house, which was where he was staying since Ginny's wedding dress was put up there, and would be a hassle to move, he went over to Ginny to say good-night.

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Harry Potter in a few hours," said Ginny.

"I just can't believe your going to be my wife in a few hours," said Harry. They both giggled a little, and gave each other a goodnight kiss.

"I'll see you in the yard tomorrow," said Ginny.

"Hey, you just make sure you dress as beautiful as you can," said Harry. He gave her one more kiss before he, Neville Ron, and Bill went over to Ron' s house, where the groom party were staying. Ginny just stood there looking at the fireplace, when Hermione knocked her out of her thoughts.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah," said Ginny. "Let's get some sleep so I can be ready tomorrow. Hermione just smiled as she, Ginny, Luna, and Fleur Apparated to Grimauld Place to spend the night. But both husband and wife to be were marrying each other already, at least in their dreams.

(A/N: Sorry about this chapter being late. I've been preoccupied with other things. I'm pretty sure you know what's the next chapter is going to be. I have a little challenge though. What do you think Ginny wedding dress is going to look like? Stay tuned to find out.)


	12. Harry and Ginny Potter

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 12

Harry and Ginny Potter

Ginny was sleeping real comfortable in Grimauld Place when she felt like she was being pulled horizontally. She opened her eyes a little, seeing Hermione withdrawing her hands.

"Wake up, Ginny," she said. "Today's the big day."

"The big day?" asked Ginny.

"Hello," said Hermione, "your wedding day? You're going to marry Harry remember?"

Ginny just then shot up and said real quickly. "SHOOT! What time is it?"

"Relax Ginny, its only six in the morning," Hermione promised her. "Although you might want to get up so we can eat and start getting ready."

"What are we waiting for then?" said Ginny as she hopped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen. Hermione just smiled, knowing that she would be like that soon when she would be marrying Ginny's brother.

Harry was like the same with Ginny when Bill shook him up.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes a little to wake up.

"Six o'clock, Harry," said Bill. "You might want to get up if you want to marry my sister." That shot Harry straight up.

"Where's Ron?" he asked, looking around.

"I got him right here," Neville called from the stairwell, with Ron in front.

"Hey, just because I'm the best man, doesn't mean I have to be up early," said Ron.

"Actually Ron, you do," said Bill. Harry just nodded. "The Best Man has to take care of the big stuff for the groom of the wedding."

Ron just slapped his head and said, "I'm glad Hermione is not here right now. She would be all over me on this." Harry and the others laughed as they started to make something to eat, so they could start getting ready to head to the Burrow.

Once they were done, Ron flooed over to the Burrow to see if the coast was clear of the bride.

"Mom, Dad?" he called out.

Molly appeared from the kitchen and said, "Ron, what is it?"

"I'm just wondering if the bride is still _concealed _right now?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no Ron. They haven't arrived yet," Molly assured him.

Ron nodded, and then took out his old D.A. coin to let Harry and the others know it was okay. When he put the coin back in his pocket, Harry, Bill, and Neville appeared with a pop.

"We better get up there and get moving," said Harry. The others agreed as they headed all the way up to Ron's room. Bill Apparated down stairs real quick to let her know they were there, then Disapparated back to the room. Molly just smiled, but then was shocked as the fireplace ignited, with Ginny coming out carrying a bag that contained her wedding dress robes, with Hermione, Fleur, and Luna Apparating in the front room.

"Hey, Mom," she said to Molly. Ginny then put the bag down and hugged her mom.

"Today's the big day, huh?" said Molly, who started to tear up a little.

"Mom, don't cry," said Ginny.

"You know I can't help it, but you girls better get upstairs to the room you need to be in, because the boys are already in theirs," Molly pointed out.

"We better get moving then," said Hermione, holding her own bag that contained a bridesmaid dress, even though she was the Maid of Honor.

"Yeah, otherwise a Dark Sphere will come and ruin it," said Luna. Everybody just pushed that comment aside. Luna was always talking about things that only exist in people's mind. "Come on, girls," said Ginny, as she started up the stairwell, though carefully, to make sure no sneaky groom would try to look at her.

Luckily for Harry, he didn't need to sneak. He was so busy getting ready for his wedding himself that he almost picked up a tennis shoe instead of a dress shoe. _'Wedding jitters,'_ Harry thought. He just took a couple breaths of air, and continued to get ready.

Meanwhile, Ron was already dressed and out in the yard, checking to make sure everything was ready and in the exact place. He then felt a pair of arms encircled him. Ron jumped at first, but then relaxed as he recognized whose arms they were.

"You realized I could've hexed you, Hermione?" Ron pointed out.

"Sorry about that," she said as Ron turned around. But when he stopped, he was immobilized when he saw his fiancée. She was wearing long dress robes of a midnight blue.

"You look beautiful," Ron said after finally finding his voice.

Hermione giggled a little and said, "You might want to wait to say that on _our_ wedding day." She then kissed him a little, but then heard a cannon-like noise.

"Not to worry!" came Fred's voice from the boundary area of the wards. "George kind of got trapped in one of the traps."

Hermione and Ron just shook their heads, as Hermione said, "I'm glad those guys are using their stuff to keep outsiders out, but they have got to grow up sometime."

"Yeah, that'll probably happen when Luna shows her proof of that Snorkack she's talking about," Ron pointed out. Hermione just looked at Ron.

"How's my sister doing?" asked Ron.

"She's so excited, I don't think she'll have enough energy to dance with her new husband at the reception," Hermione said, laughing a little.

"Believe me, Ginny got enough energy for anything," said Ron. Hermione just smiled as she and Ron looked at the beautiful transformed yard. Rows of chairs were put out, with lilies separating the two sections. There was a big circle where Harry and Ginny were going to stand, in front of a member of a Wizengamot, since they are a member of the justice system in the Ministry of Magic. It was lightly sprinkled with lilies as well.

The tent where the reception would be held at was looking good as well. There were tables that had all of the cooking that Molly had prepared for it. But, unknown to two twins who tried to get in there, but got blasted back, Molly had cast a charm that kept everyone out. She mainly did that so that way the twins wouldn't try to slip any of their joke products in the food or drinks.

Ron and Hermione just stood there for a while, when Harry came up to them and said, "What do you think, Hermione?"

Hermione and Ron turned around, and smiled at her best friend. "Those black robes really look good on you, Harry," she said. She then broke from Ron and gave a Harry a big hug, though not as tight as Molly's. Harry returned it, then asked, "How's Ginny doing?

"Let's just say she acting like me to make sure she's ready for it," said Hermione, revealing a teary face.

Harry just smiled and turned around, looking at the window of the room that was being used as the bride's room, mainly, Ginny's room.

"Harry, you know you can't look at the bride until she walks down the path," said Hermione.

"I know, Hermione," said Harry.

"You better know, mate," said Ron. "Otherwise I'll chase you down for forever."

"Ron, you seem to have forgotten that I have a Firebolt, which can outrun your Cleansweep," said Harry.

"Boys," murmured Hermione.

"HEY!" both wizards as they bumped Hermione with their hands a little.

Unknown to them, Ginny was watching them from the window, with making sure that Harry didn't see her. She was glad that she was marrying the love of her life today. But as she saw the three friends there, Ginny also knew that they were going to be friends no matter what, as she looked at the promise ring that all four of them still wear on the fingers.

"You okay, Ginny?" asked Fleur.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Fleur," said Ginny. "Can you go get Hermione for me please? I want her to help me get my dress on." Fleur nodded and Apparated out of the room.

Just as Harry was about to separate from Ron and Hermione, Fleur appeared next to them in an instant. "Ginny wants your help with her dress, Hermione," she said.

"I better get up there then," said Hermione. Harry and Ron nodded as she and Fleur Disapparated up to Ginny's room.

"Well, there's the groom," came a familiar hairy voice.

"Hi Hagrid," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

He gave them a hug, and then said to Harry, "Today's the big day, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," said Harry. "As soon as the reception is over, Ginny and I are going to on a trip, and probably," Harry ended in mid-sentence, looking over at Ron.

"Hey, wait until I'm out of earshot for you to say that," said Ron, covering his ears as he moved away, trying to block out what Harry nearly said.

"Hmm, you guys are still same bunch of students I've known for years," said Hagrid, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, we are," said Harry. "Just a little grown up now." Hagrid just smiled, when Harry thought he just saw a flash. Turns out it was Fred and George again, trying to get through Molly's charm to enter the tent. Harry was certain he saw a pack of Skiving Snackboxes underneath George's arm.

"Excuse me, Hagrid. I got to go take care of some future brothers-in-law that are being sneaky. Harry then wordlessly cast a smoke spell that only covered Fred and George. Then Harry cast another spell that was familiar to him. When the smoke cleared, Fred and George were still the same, except that they had pigtails. Both of the twins shouted at that, and went in the house to get rid of them.

"Using the same spell I used on your cousin, huh?" asked Hagrid.

"I always thought that spell would come in handy," Harry pointed out. Hagrid just chuckled, and then went to go greet Molly.

Arthur was just walking past Harry to make sure that the dance floor was ready. However, when he was close to him, he said, "Nice trick on the twins, son," and continued on like nothing had ever happened.

Finally, everything was in place to start the ceremony. Harry was in place up at the top of the altar. Then the music began, with Bill and Fleur walking down the aisle, with a little Elizabeth in Fleur's hands, dress in a pink flowery dress. Harry thought she looked really cute. He the remembered that it would be Elizabeth's first birthday in a couple of days. But he knew that the others would tell him to have fun on the honeymoon.

Next up the aisle were Neville and Luna. They seemed to been walking in a peculiar way. But then as they reached to the spot, Luna said real quickly that she was holding him to make sure he didn't trip in his robes. Harry was definitely glad for that.

Then came Ron and Hermione. Those two seemed to be in sync as they marched down. But as they came closer, Harry insides were getting nervous, because at any second, when Ron and Hermione would come and separate, Ginny would be walking to him in her wedding dress robes with her father. Hermione saw that and whispered real quickly, "Its okay, Harry."

That didn't help exactly, but something did. When everyone stood up to see Ginny walk down the aisle, Harry was starting to shake in his legs. But when he saw his bride-to-be, all the shaking stop. Harry couldn't even find the right word to describe Ginny right now. She was wearing wedding dress robes that was strapless and sparkled when ever she moved. Her hair was straight down, with a big curl at the end of the length of it. The top part of the dress was covered with a shawl. And her face was covered in a veil that made it like to Harry that she and him were in heaven. Plus, she was carrying a bouquet of lilies. Arthur took her hand and started to walk down the aisle. As she did, Harry noticed glass-like colored slippers on her feet.

Ginny was getting happy with every step she and her father took, getting even closer to Harry. She could even feel a tear coming out of her eye.

"Don't cry, right now, sweetie," whispered Arthur. "Wait until after the kiss."

"Dad," Ginny whispered in a warning kind of voice. Arthur just smiled.

As soon as they reached the circle, Arthur let go of his daughter hand, and Ginny walked up to face Harry. Harry lifted the veil off her face so that he could see her perfectly. Everyone then sat down as the Wizengamot started to speak.

"Good morning, everyone. We are here today to join together Mr. Harry Potter, and Ms. Ginerva Weasley," he started to say. Harry saw Ginny roll her eyes. She hated it when anyone used her full name.

"Their love for each other has grown so much, that they both have chosen this, with their own free will. If there's anyone here who has reason why these two should not be together, please speak now."

It was absolute silence, except when another one of Fred and George's trap activated, sending a reporter who got passed the wards back out of them. Everyone laughed a little when that happened.

"Very well, if there are no objections, or more cannon-like stuff, (Harry and Ginny giggled a little) we can begin," said the Wizengamot member. "Do you, Harry James Potter, take this lady to be your lawful, wedded, wife?"

"I do," said Harry.

"And do you Ginerva Molly Weasley, take this man to be your lawful, wedded, husband?" the wizard asked

"I do," Ginny replied, in a soft loving voice.

"Harry and Ginerva have written their own vows which they would like to read to each other now. Harry, why don't you go first?"

Harry nodded as he took a folded piece of parchment from Ron. While he was handing Harry the parchment, Ron cast a look at Hermione. Hermione just blushed and swayed a little. Both of them couldn't wait until they were where Harry and Ginny were standing right now. But then their attention was turned away when Harry started speaking.

"Ginny, you mean so much to me. The first time I noticed you was when during a little incident, (everyone giggled a little), and overtime it grew, into something that I love to feel for you. We nearly didn't make it because of has happened during our teenage time, but you showed me that if you truly love someone, that you should accept it, and not try to push it away to keep it safe. Thanks."

Harry then looked up at Ginny who was starting to leak tears. She wiped them off, and handed Hermione the bouquet, while she took the piece of parchment with her vows on them.

"Harry, you mean so much to me. At first, it was just a silly, little crush. Then you actually saved me from that monster during my first year. We than actually became good friends during my fourth year at Hogwarts, thanks to another of best friend of mine," she said, looking at Hermione. "Then you actually surprised me with that kiss after the last Quidditch match of the season during my fifth year, and since then, I haven't been happier. Of course, after Dumbledore's death you tried to push me away to keep me safe, but I wanted to help and fight with you, because I didn't want to live my life without you. And after that, we actually grown close to each other, until you asked me to be here." Ginny paused for a minute before saying, "I love you, Harry."

Harry was just speechless, as Ginny just smiled as she finished reading her vows.

"Will you now please take out your wands?" The Wizengamot official instructed.

Hermione handed Ginny her wand while Harry took out his from his sleeve.

"Harry, take your wand and place the tip on Ginerva's engagement ring," said the official. Harry did what he was told, then the official said, "Ginny, put your wand tip on his hand, but make sure your wand is touching his in the middle." Ginny did just that, and then something happened that surprised Harry a little. Ginny's engagement ring was transformed into a wedding ring, thanks to Harry's wand, while a gold beam came from Ginny's wand, surrounding the lower part of Harry's ring finger, and transforming into a wedding ring as well.

"Since you have completed everything, Its my pleasure to pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The Wizengamot official said.

Harry and Ginny didn't waste anytime, as they grabbed each other and gave each other a good, loving kiss. They were so involved with each other that they didn't hear the official announce to the witnesses, "Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

(A\N: How did you like the wedding? Pretty cute, wasn't it? Don't worry, the reception is coming up next chapter. In the mean time, tell me what you think.)


	13. Celebrating of becoming Man and Wife

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 13

Celebrating of becoming Man and Wife

Harry and Ginny were smiling at each other, when everyone was clapping at them.

"Shall we, Mrs. Potter?" said Harry.

"Oh, yes," said Ginny. She retrieved her bouquet from Hermione, then the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle.

Hermione just looked at her two friends. She was paying attention to them too much, that she didn't noticed that Ron was calling her.

"Hello, Hermione sweetie," he called to her.

"Huh," said Hermione. "Oh, sorry Ron."

"I guess I'm not the only one watching the man and wife going down the aisle," said Ron.

"Yeah. And pretty soon, it will be us up here, getting married," Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah, but right now, I think we better get the reception started and ready," said Ron.

"I have a feeling I'm rubbing off on you," said Hermione Both of them laughed, as they went to go help Molly and Arthur

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were in the front room, sitting on the couch. Ginny had already removed the veil, and those two were cuddling each other.

"Hmmm," Ginny murmured.

"What?" Harry asked.

After giving a him another kiss, Ginny said, "Its just feels a little weird you know, me being your wife now."

"Hey, it's going to be a little weird at first," Harry began to say, "but pretty soon it will feel normal." Ginny just smiled at her new husband as she kissed him again.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look?" asked Harry.

"Why, no Mr. Potter, I don't think you have," Ginny replied back. Both of them chuckled, with Harry laying face up on the couch, with Ginny on the top of him. "I love you, Harry," said Ginny.

"I love you too, Gin," said Harry.

"Hey, you two," they heard Ron in the back. "Its not really a reception out there with the newlyweds out here." Harry and Ginny silently agreed and got up and started to head outside. Before they did though, Ron said, "Wait a minute, though."

"What is it, Ron?" asked Ginny, afraid that he was going to go into the big brother speech. But all that Ron did was hug his sister. Ginny was a little surprised, but returned the embrace.

"You definitely looked like an angel out there, sis," said Ron.

"You might want to save those words for Hermione, Ron," Ginny pointed out.

"She has a point, Ron," said Harry, as he wrapped Ginny with his left arm.

"Well, I better get out there so I can announce you," said Ron. Ginny and Harry just shook their heads. Then Harry turned to his wife. "You ready, Mrs. Potter?" he asked.

"I was born ready, Mr. Potter," Ginny said, pecking his nose. She and Harry linked arms together, and walked out, as Ron announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

Everyone started clapping as Harry and Ginny walked out side-by-side, all the way to a table that was reserved just for the two of them. Ginny was so happy that she laid her head on Harry's chest.

When they got to their table, Harry pulled the seat for Ginny, and she sat down, kissing Harry's hand before he went to take his own seat. Everyone took his or her own seat after that.

After that, everybody was eating all of Molly's good cooking. Even Elizabeth, Bill and Fleur's daughter, liked it. Harry could even see Ron piling his plate real full, that you couldn't even see the plate anymore. Hermione saw this though, and had to drag Ron away from the food. Harry just chuckled.

"What's so funny, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Let's just say that the food got saved from the food monster by its love," Harry answered.

Ginny just shook her head, as she said, "That brother of mine is always hungry." Harry just looked at her, with love in his eyes. "You all right?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah, I am. I just can't seem to stop staring at you," Harry confessed.

"Aww, I'm just too irresistible for your eyes, huh?" Ginny teased him. Harry just couldn't hold his laughter in. Ginny also laughed with him. They were so excited about being married that they couldn't stop smiling at all.

"Hey, you two." they heard a voice coming toward them. Hannah Abbot, dressed in light pink dress robes, was hurrying up to them, along with Ernie Macmillan, who was wearing dress robes of a dark green.

"Hey, you guys," Ginny hollered back. Harry waved in order to let them know to come over to their table.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are married to each other now," said Hannah.

"I'm surprised, myself," said Ernie.

"Hey, we were just made for each other," said Ginny. All four of them laughed, having a good time.

Meanwhile, at the bridal party table, Ron wasn't even eating all the food he had put on his plate. He was actually staring the table where Harry, Ginny, Ernie, and Hannah were. He was though looking mostly at Ginny. To him, it looked like she grown up so fast.

"You've been noticing that our sister isn't a baby anymore?" a voice said, startling Ron.

It was Charlie.

"Yeah. She turned into a young beautiful woman," said Ron.

"Hey, you guys should be happy she's grown into what you see," said Hermione. "Plus, she now with the man that she loves."

"Who is also our best friend," Ron added. Hermione just smiled, as she said, "Both of them are our best friends, Ron, even though Ginny's your sister."

"True," confessed Ron.

"Oh Ron, Mom wanted me to tell you that you better eat everything on that plate, before you go get seconds," said Charlie.

"Seconds?" gasped Hermione. "He's probably already got third helpings of the food already on his plate, along with the first and second helpings."

"Hey, I need food. "What can you expect?" asked Ron.

"How about trying not to be a pig on my wedding day, Ron?" Ginny suggested. Ron turned around, and sure enough, Ginny was standing there, along with Harry, Ernie, and Hannah. Ron turned red, and sat down and started eating, without saying anything for the rest of the meal. Harry just leaned toward Ginny and whispered, "Looks like you embarrassed him." Ginny looked him quickly with a smile, before turning back to Ron.

Later on, after everyone had gone back to his or her table, (Harry and Ginny stayed at the bridal table.) everyone wanted to get some dessert. (Mainly Elizabeth, who was looking at the cake after she was done eating) Molly brought out the wedding cake. She had definitely done a splendid job on it. It was tripled layered, with light pink icing topping around the edges of the layers. Flowers made of icing were on the sides of the two bottom layers, while the sides of the top layer was bare. But on the top was another flower made of icing, being a perfect replica of a lily. Ginny had never saw something so beautiful. Harry was thinking the same thing.

"You two ready to cut the cake?" Molly asked.

"You ready?" asked Harry.

"You know you don't have to ask me that," said Ginny. Both of them just smiled, as they got up, with Harry pulling the chair out for Ginny, and headed over to the cake. Molly moved back as they took the one knife in their hands, and cut the cake, with a piece for them. Everyone clapped as they did that, with their friends and family clapping the loudest.

"Hey, what's that smell," asked Ginny. Harry did notice the smell. They then noticed a little commotion at the bridal party table. Bill was taking Elizabeth and the baby bag and ran into the house.

"Looks like our niece had a diaper emergency," chuckled Harry. Ginny just sighed. But she knew Harry would make a great uncle, and possibly a great dad soon. But she knew that that was still far off into the future.

After everyone had gotten some cake, (Bill did return, but without Elizabeth, who was put down for a nap.) Molly charmed some instruments to play, and Harry and Ginny got up to the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife.

"You ready to share this dance with me, Harry?" Ginny asked, with a little passion in her voice.

"I've been waiting for a while," said Harry. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, as she put her arms around her husband's shoulders. They began to sway a little as the music went on.

Everyone was so emotional, but none as Molly and Arthur. They were seeing their young little girl as a young woman, dancing with the man she's in love with. They both couldn't help it and dropped a few tears.

Soon, after the first dance, everyone was dancing the night away. Ginny was dancing with her father, Bill with Fleur, and Ron and Hermione. Fred and George had disappeared, but Hagrid was keeping an eye out for them, as Molly had asked him to.

Harry though was taking a little rest. He had had done about three dances with Ginny, and needed to rest a little. No sooner then the instruments played that Ron and Hermione came up to him.

"So, how does it feel being hitched?" asked Ron. "Hey!" Hermione scandalized him.

"Its okay, Hermione," said Harry. "Although, I would agree with her that you should have phrased that question differently Ron," he said in a serious tone, before going to friendly one, "it actually feels pretty good."

"You should feel pretty good, Harry," said Hermione.

"Yeah, or I'll knock you in the head with my hand," said Ron.

"You are not doing that to my husband, Ron," said Ginny, who came up beside him.

"I know. I was just joking," Ron said to get everybody off his back.

"Well, since that's taken care of," said Ginny, "I was wondering if you would want to dance with me, Ron?"

Ron smiled and said, "Sure sis, why not?" He got up and took Ginny's hand, and led her to the dance floor.

"Come on, Harry," said Hermione. "Why don't you and I dance for a while?"

"Yeah, let's do it," said Harry.

It seemed that dancing or resting is what everyone was doing right now. Molly and Arthur were dancing right close to Ginny and Ron, who were laughing about something. Bill and Fleur were dancing nearby, with Elizabeth in her father's arm. It was just like nearly all of Harry's dreams had come true.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Hermione asked him

"I'm not, said Harry. "I'm just looking around, see how things have gotten back to normal around here."

"I have to agree," said Hermione. "Although, if it weren't for the past, none of this would've happened."

"Yeah, you're right," Harry admitted. Those two didn't talk until the song ended, and they separated, with Hermione heading for Ron to dance with. Ginny came up toward him and smiled.

"You ready for one last dance tonight before we head in?"

Before Ginny could answer, Molly announced that it was time for Ginny to throw the bouquet. Ginny just turned red and said, "Just give me a second." Ginny went to pick up her lily bouquet and stood on a stool, with some help from her dad. "All right, all single witches gather around," Ginny called out. It was a nightmare when every women who was single started to reach out for the bouquet. Ginny tossed it, and it was a surprise when she turned around to see who caught it. Fleur's sister, Gabrielle, was the one who caught. Ginny looked at Fleur, and saw that she was giggling at Gabrielle. Ginny even laughed a little.

Ginny walked down from the stool and headed back towards Harry and the others. "Looks like your sister is going to be married next, Fleur, after Ron and Hermione, of course," she quickly added.

"You may be right, Ginny," said Fleur.

Harry then took Ginny's hand and said, "Come on, let's get that last dance in before we have to go."

"I'm cool with that," said Ginny. They kissed a little, and then headed out to the dance floor. They didn't let anyone ruin their last dance at all. Both of them just concentrated onto each other, with Ginny laying her head on Harry chest. Harry always liked it when she did that. Feeling her hair, to him, was always a warm feeling to him.

Finally, it was time for those two to disappear. Arthur had a Portkey made to send those two to a wizard hotel. Harry and Ginny were so excited. They said good-bye to their friends and family, grabbed their suitcases, and touched the Portkey, which transported them out of the yards of the Burrow. Everyone then started to head out, except the members of the family and the friends. They were staying behind to clean up. Ron and Hermione started working on taking the tents down. While they were at it, Ron just sighed a little. Hermione noticed it and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ron jumped a little and said, "Nothing's wrong, love. I'm just thinking about us being next to be married here in a few months." Hermione just smiled, and kissed him on the lips, while waving her wand to fold the tents.

Meanwhile, in their hotel room, Harry was in the bedroom, getting ready to go to bed with his new wife. He was only wearing a white T-shirt and light blue shorts. Just then he heard Ginny come out of the bathroom. She slipped off her wedding dress, which Harry could see was in its bag, and was wearing a thin-strapped blue nightgown. Harry just couldn't believe his eyes, seeing how beautiful she was.

"Are your eyes looking at something beside my eyes, Harry?" Ginny asked, teasing him a little.

"Actually," he said as they got into the bed together, "they are looking at everything of you." Ginny giggled a little and kissed Harry, while grabbing her wand and waving the candles out. Those two were going to have a real good night of being Husband and Wife.

(A/N: How did you like the reception? Pretty fun, huh? I'm pretty sure you guys know what Harry and Ginny will be doing in bed. I'm also sure that some of you want to see Ron and Hermione to be married already. Don't worry, it's coming up in a couple of chapters. In the meantime, tell mw what you think of this one.) .


	14. Honeymooning and a Home Surprise

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 14

Honeymooning and a Home Surprise

Harry opened his eyes slowly the next morning. He was hoping that the wedding wasn't just a fairy-tale dream. He got proof of that when he heard a little snore from Ginny, who was sleeping with her head on Harry's chest. A smile crept onto Harry's face, as he rubbed his wife with the arm that was trapped underneath her. It seemed though to be an alarm clock to her, for Ginny started to open her eyes slowly.

"Morning, Harry," she said.

"Morning, Gin," Harry replied. They both gave each other a good-morning kiss, which was definitely heavenly.

"So, what do you want to do on our first day of being a married couple?" Ginny asked him.

Harry just looked at her and said, "I just want to hold you in here in this bed right now."

"Harry." said Ginny, chuckling a little. "We promised that we would have fun on the outside of the bed. The inside is for he night time _only_." Harry knew it was useless to try to argue with her, so he got up as well. Ginny went into the bathroom to change, while Harry used the bedroom. While he was getting his shirt on, he noticed that something was flying towards their room. Harry squinted his eyes a little to try to see what was coming. He was trying so hard that he didn't notice Ginny was back in the room again.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" she asked, startling Harry a little bit.

"I think we're about to get some mail," Harry said as he pointed out to the white spot flying towards them, which was starting to look like Harry's owl, Hedwig. Sure enough it was Hedwig, and she had an envelope she was carrying with her feet. Harry took it from his owl, gave her a few Owl Treats, and then with Ginny, opened the envelope.

They were both wearing loving smiles, because of what was in the envelope. It was pictures of those two in their wedding dress robes, some by themselves, and the others with both of them together.

"We definitely look pretty lovely in them, huh?" Ginny thought out loud, wrapping her arm around her husband.

"Oh yeah," Harry replied, looking at his wife and pecking her on the nose. They both decided to look at the pictures when they got back tonight and then headed out.

Meanwhile, back where the others were, Ron was waking up, until he realized that he was in his old room at the Burrow. He panicked a little bit, but not before he noticed that Hermione was lying right next to him. He looked around and saw that his old bed had been magnified a little bit for him and his fiancée to sleep in. He then calmed a little, and was about to go back to sleep when Hermione's started to say with her eyes closed, "You okay, Ron?"

Ron jumped a little and almost fell out of the bed. "Don't do that again, Hermione. You nearly made me jump out of my skin," he complained.

Hermione just smiled as she opened her eyes. "What? I can't play a little joke with my fiancé?" she asked, teasing a little.

"Oh, here's a joke for you," said Ron as he started to catch and tickle Hermione. Hermione tried to dodge him, but Ron's Keeper skills helped and he was able to get her and tickle her chest.

"Ron, stop!" she said, while laughing at the same time.

"Well, that what's you get for pulling a joke on me," he said. Hermione just looked at Ron and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't long though, for the smell of Molly's breakfast had just withered up to where they were.

"Sounds like my mom has gotten has got Breakfast ready," said Ron. Hormone just smiled and said, "Well, lets go get some of it. I know your stomach isn't going to resist. She then got out of the bed, slipped on her dressing gown, and waited for Ron to get his dressing gown on. The two then went downstairs.

When they got to the kitchen, it seemed that everyone except for Ron's dad, who had to leave real early to take care of some Ministry details, as he was the Minister of Magic, was up, eating breakfast. Although it seemed like young Elizabeth was wearing her breakfast instead of eating it.

"Elizabeth, why do you have to make such a mess?" Fleur said, disappointed that Elizabeth was covered in mixed eggs and kippers.

"Don't worry about it, Fleur" said Molly. "Ginny actually made the same mess when she was that young." She then paused for a moment, remembering how beautiful her daughter looked yesterday.

Hermione took pity and said, "Hey, she'll be okay. We've all got to grow up sooner or later."

Molly just smiled as she went to the stove to put some breakfast on a plate each for Hermione and Ron. Unfortuantely they had to stand and eat, as there was no more room at the table. But they didn't mind.

Every Weasley sibling and Fleur had to disappear, as they had work that day. Ron and Hermione though had the day off from training. Elizabeth was also staying, being watched over for Bill and Fleur by Molly. Both Ron and Hermione decided to stay for a while, to help clean up the kitchen and Elizabeth, who seemed to be messier than the kitchen. Once they got that cleaned up, Molly went to tend to the garden, while Ron and Hermione went into the living room, with Hermione carrying Elizabeth on her shoulder.

After they sat down, Ron just sighed. Hermione looked up at him for a minute and asked, "What's wrong, Ron?"

"Huh?" he said. "Oh, nothing wrong. I'm just so anxious for our wedding day to get here."

Hermione just smiled as she said, "You aren't the only one, Ron. I so excited about it as well." Just then Elizabeth started to fuss a little because she wasn't getting any attention.

"What? Are you getting jealous that I'm paying more attention to your uncle than to you?" Hermione sweetly said to her soon-to-be niece. Ron just chuckled as he said, "You're definitely going to make a wonderful mother some day, Hermione."

"I know I will, Ron, as you'll be a good father too," Hermione replied. She quickly added though, "Although, I wouldn't try to teach them your eating habits." She laughed a little after that statement.

"Well, who knows," Ron said as he moved to where Hermione, "They may have inherited that trait whenever we'll make them," he said, nodding his head to Elizabeth.

Hermione just laughed as she said, "Ron, you're never going to change." Ron joined in the laughing as well as he kissed Hermione. Elizabeth started to make a fuss again when that happened, So Ron said, "What? You want a kiss too?" he asked. He then pecked Elizabeth on the cheek, which she seemed to like as she squealed happily. Ron and Hermione just smiled.

Unknown to them, Molly was watching Ron and Hermione playing with her granddaughter. She just smiled as she thought, _'Those two are going to be good parents some day.'_

Harry and Ginny were having a wonderful time on their honeymoon. They went swimming in a river, with a little challenge between them on whom could reach the other side. They even did a little dancing during the dinners they had.

On their third night on their honeymoon, Ginny came back after sending some mail off with Hedwig. She then noticed that there was a card lying on the bed. Ginny picked it up and read it. It said,

'_Put some dress robes on and meet me outside. _

_Harry_

Ginny just smiled as she did just that. She put on dress robes of a dark green that were being held on to her by thin straps at the top. She then headed downstairs after putting on a light jacket. She was shocked though when he saw Harry. He was wearing black dress robes and standing next to a fountain, and a table for two with plates covered over by a lid.

"Harry, you didn't have to do this," she said as she went to him.

"Well, I wanted to," said Harry. "Besides, we're suppose to be having fun during our honeymoon, remember?"

Ginny giggled a little. "You never cease to amuse me, Harry." Harry smiled as he pulled the chair for Ginny so she could sit down. Then he went to his spot to sit down.

Ginny lifted the lid off her plate and saw the same steak that she had cooked out of her mother's cookbook. She started to tear up a little as she said, "You definitely know how to make a woman happy." Harry just looked the other way as they had their little fountain dinner.

Right after they got home from Auror and Healer training, Ron and Hermione Apparated over to Harry and Ginny's place. They were going to clean it up for them so they could have a one good day in their home being husband and wife.

"Where do you want to start, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"I'm going to start with the bedroom," said Hermione. "I got to get a little something out from near there anyway."

"What do you need to get?" Ron asked her.

"It's something I'm going to be wearing on our wedding day, Ronald," Hermione pointed out. Ron quickly figured out what she was talking about. Hermione's wedding dress robes were still here in Grimauld Place, and she needed to remove them real quick.

"I guess I'll start in the drawing room then," said Ron, as he headed upstairs to that room. "We definitely want to keep me in suspense of your wedding dress robes." He ended with a smile, as he headed toward the drawing room. Hermione just shook her head as she headed for the master bedroom. Before she went in there however, she went into the closet that was hiding her dress robes for her wedding. She wordlessly cast a Vanishing spell and sent it in a secret room Hermione made back at her and Ron's place. She then went to tidy up Harry and Ginny's bedroom, making sure that it was already for them when they come home from their honeymoon. She was just finishing off the bed, with a adding some flowers for them and a note, when her eyes fell on the picture of her two friends at the Graduation Ball. She just smiled and then went to see if Ron needed any help.

Ron was doing okay. He used his wand for most of the cleaning. He almost though caused a mess. He was about to clean off the curtains with a simple cleaning spell when Hermione peeked in and asked, "You need any help Ron?"

Ron jumped, causing him to wave his wand wrong for the cleaning spell, and made the curtains look like they had a new paint job. Hermione fixed it right for him, and then cast the cleaning spell to clean them.

Ron looked at his fiancée and said, "Next time, wait until I done waving the wand when I'm using a spell." Hermione just smiled, as they went on to go clean the rest of the house. It didn't take long to clean Grimauld Place. By the time they got it done, it was even sparkling.

"Well, we got some time on our hands before those love birds come home," Ron pointed out. "What do you want to do?"

"Well actually, I'm wanting to check my dress robes for our wedding Ron," said Hermione.

"Ok, that's good," said Ron. "Besides, I know how you like to be prepared for everything."

"Right," said Hermione. "What are you going to do?"

Ron thought about it for a little, then said, "I think I'll go down to the Three Broomsticks for a while."

"Missing Madam Rosmerta already," Hermione started to tease.

"Very funny, love," Ron said a monotone voice, but smiled as well, before he Disapparated out of there. Hermione did the same, back to their house to see if any alterations needed to be done.

Ron reappeared right near Madam Puddifoot's, and he moved away from there real quick. Neither he, Hermione, Harry or Ginny, liked going there, so he went down the path that leads down to the Three Broomsticks. Ron walked in and was walking to the counter when he saw an old friend.

"Hey Hagrid," he said as he reached the counter. Hagrid had his giant mug in his hand, filled up with what Ron recognized as Mullet Mead.

"Hey, Ron," said Hagrid. "Where's Hermione?"

"She just checking to make sure her dress robes fit, just to make sure everything will be ready when our wedding day comes," he explained.

"Yep, tha' sounds like Hermione all right," said Hagrid, as he drank more of his drink.

"One Butterbeer please," Ron called out to Rosmerta. She nodded to let him know she heard him. Then Ron said, "Harry and Ginny are coming back tomorrow."

"That's neat," said Hagrid. "I never thought I would live to see Harry with the person he loves the most."

"Hey, you seem to have forgotten that's my sister, which I rather not hear about that part in her life," Ron chortled out. Hagrid just smiled, as he asked Ron, "Just wondering, but how do you feel now that Harry is your brother-in-law now?"

"Well, it did feel a little weird at first," Ron admitted, taking a sip of the Butterbeer Rosmerta handed him. "But I've gotten used to it."

"That's good, Ron," Hargid chortled. Ron smiled a little bit. "Are you going to be there to welcome them home?" he asked.

"Sorry, Ron. I can't. I got classes to teach, remember," Hagrid pointed out.

"All right. I'm just asking, " said Ron as he finished his Butterbeer. He threw a Galleon and a Knut down on the counter, said good-bye to Hagrid, and headed out to Apparate back to his house, hoping that Hermione didn't have her wedding dress robes out.

The next day, two pops came from an alley. Harry and Ginny walked from there after Apparating from their hotel.

"Its nice to be back here in London, isn't it?" asked Ginny.

"It certainly is," said Harry. They both went to their spot where their home was. As soon as the door appeared, the married couple went in, and hurriedly closed the door, making sure that no Muggles would notice.

When they were in however, they were surprised. It seemed that everything was cleaned top to bottom. "Wow!" was that Harry could say. Ginny though had a few more words to add to that.

"Ok, you two. You can come out now," said Ginny, trying not to smirk.

Ron and Hermione just stooped out of the kitchen. "How did you know it was us?" Ron asked.

"I didn't. I just drew you guys out with that comment," said Ginny, laughing a little. Harry started to laugh, as well as Ron and Hermione. They all were acting their normal selves, as Ron and Hermione were welcoming Harry and Ginny back from their honeymoon.

(A/N: SO, how do you like this chapter? Sorry it took a while to get it uploaded. With the seventh book coming out soon, I've been trying to find time to reread Book 6. Well tell me what you think, after you read it, that is.)


	15. One Couple down, One to Go

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 15

One couple down, One to go

Harry and Ginny were glad to be back in London. They missed everything there, but mostly, they missed Ron and Hermione. They even got caught up with the training they missed while they were on their honeymoon, which impressed Hermione.

All four of them though also had another thing on their mind. Ron and Hermione's wedding seem to be a lot closer after Harry and Ginny's. Hermione was starting to go a little crazy, thinking that something would go wrong. That's how Ron found her one day in their living room, with her head in her hands.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"What do you think, Ron?" Hermione asked him back, with a stressed voice.

"Hey, I'm trying to be helpful okay," Ron replied, kneeling behind the couch on his knees and putting his arms around his fiancé.

Hermione let out some air, and leaned into Ron's touch, rubbing his arms as well. "I'm sorry, Ron. I guess all the stress of the wedding planning has gotten to me."

"Believe me. I know," said Ron. Hermione looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Ron leapt over the couch, which earned him a glare from Hermione, and sat down on her left side, with his arm still wrapped around her. "Hey, the plans are also stressing me out as well. But I get through them because I remind myself that I'm going to be with my one true love." Hermione giggled a little, and then as Ron was about for a kiss, she asked, "Did Harry and your sister helped out with that as well?"

Ron thought a little, then said, "A little, but you know those two. They always help us whenever they can." Hermione smiled, and then closed the gap between her and Ron's lips.

It seemed that the days were going by fast. Ron and Hermione were getting things done the best as they can, along with Harry and Ginny's help. Ron and Hermione though did most of the things themselves as well. Even though they knew Harry and Ginny liked helping them, and they were Best Man and Maid of Honor, they wanted the newlywed couple to have sometime to themselves as husband and wife.

Harry and Ginny were glad that their friends were pushing them to do that. One evening they decided to stop at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Harry kept his scar hidden so that way no one unfamiliar to him or Ginny would try to stop him.

They sat next to each other at the counter, with Harry ordering two Butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta. He looked at Ginny and said, "Its kind of weird being here as a married couple, huh?"

"Yep," she said, and with lowering the tone of her voice a little, added, "and I really love it." Both of them laughed and shared a short kiss. Just then they heard someone call Harry's name. "Hey, Harry. What's up?"

Harry and Ginny turned in their seats and saw that Seamus had called out to them. He and his best friend Dean Thomas were walking up toward them.

"How are you guys doing?" Seamus asked them as he and Dean sat down on the left side of them.

"We're doing good," said Harry, glancing at his wife real quick. Ginny even added, "We've just been stuck together like magnets."

"That's cool," said Dean. Harry looked to make sure he meant it. Dean was one of Ginny's ex-boyfriends, but in his eyes, Harry knew Dean meant it.

"We're sorry though we couldn't get to the wedding though," said Seamus. "We couldn't get the day off from our job training."

"Hey, its okay," said Ginny. "We do have some pictures though if you want to see them."

"Sure," said Dean. Seamus ordered two Butterbeers for him and Dean, while Harry and Ginny took out some pictures of their wedding and showed Dean and Seamus.

"Wow!" said Dean. "Harry, you may torture me for saying this, but she definitely looks like an angel."

"Hey, I do not look like that," said Ginny.

"Actually, he's right, Ginny. You did look like an angel on that day, although with a fiery passion," said Harry. "Hey," Ginny retorted back, playfully punching Harry. Seamus and Dean sniggered a little.

"You two definitely know how to have a little fun," said Seamus as he and Dean handed back the pictures. Harry and Ginny knew Seamus was right. Those four talked for a little while until they had to split ways. Harry and Ginny needed to meet with Ron and Hermione to help put finishing touches on how they wanted the wedding and reception area to be in the Weasley's backyard.

Ron and Hermione were at the Burrow in the garden, trying to figure out how they wanted the backyard to be for the ceremony and the reception.

"This is getting really difficult," said Hermione. Ron had to agree. They decided to use orchids as their flowers for their wedding. All they were doing though was trying to make it they wanted, without looking the same as Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"Hermione," someone called from the Burrow's front yard. She turned around and was surprised. Her mom and dad were there, along with Kingsley. She handed Ron the sketch of how they wanted the area to be and dashed over there to see them. Ron slipped the parchment into his pocket and walked to over to where Hermione was giving and receiving her parents.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron heard Hermione asked as he caught up to them.

"Well, we may not be wizards or witches, but we wanted to help with our favorite daughter's wedding," her dad said.

"Dad, I'm your only daughter, not to mention your only child," Hermione pointed out. Ron sniggered a little bit at Hermione had said. She caught him though, but gave him a loving smile.

"Well, what do you guys need to do so far?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Hermione asked Ron for the sketch, and he produced it. Kingsley went in to talk to Molly. Hermione and Ron were talking about how they wanted not to look too similar to Harry and Ginny's wedding a few weeks ago.

"Man, this is getting harder by the second," said Ron.

Hermione agreed. There wasn't much left to do for the ceremony decorating. But even Hermione was having trouble trying to figure out ideas. That's when Harry and Ginny Apparated in the garden. "Hey, you two," Ginny called out to them.

"Hey guys," said Ron, though in a frustrated voice.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Let's just say that their wedding planning is being held down by a block," said Hermione's father.

"Well, we may have to put that on the side right now," said Ginny. "I just got a letter saying that maid of honor and the bridesmaid dresses are ready."

Hermione blew a sigh of relief. "Well, at least I can think about something else right now," she said, relieved that something else had distracted her. Ron took his wand out and vanished the decorating plans, until they needed them again. "Hey Mom, you want to see them, once we're out of the wizarding shopping area?" Hermione quickly added.

"Sure sweetheart," said Mrs. Granger.

"Hey, why can't the father see them?" Hermione's dad asked.

"Because I only want to show you my wedding dress dad," said Hermione, "with Mom as well," she quickly added.

Both of Hermione parents smiled. Hermione and Ginny then Disapparated, while Ron showed them to the Burrow, until the girls got back with the dress robes. Molly made them some bacon sandwiches that they gladly accepted. They even thought it was really good. After a few minutes of eating, Ron escorted Hermione's parents to his and Hermione place. But he had to leave as there was other stuff to do for the wedding, and he didn't want to look at Hermione's wedding dress robes.

Ron then Apparated back to the Burrow so they could do a few final touches on the wedding ceremony. Ron made the sketch on how the ceremony would look like appear again, and let Harry look at it.

"We're just having a hard time not making it the same as yours and Ginny's was," said Ron as he finished explaining to Harry on how they had wanted it so far.

"Hey, I understand," said Harry. :"You want the ceremony to say Ron and Hermione Weasley." He smirked after his little saying, which earned him a small jab from Ron.

The next few days were hectic for Hermione and Ron. With the wedding coming up real quick, they had rarely any free time to themselves except at night in bed, as their job training was becoming more intense. Hermione was starting to learn how to take care of bigger poisonous creature bites, and the main Healer was surprised that she remembered all of them in one go. The Healer she was working with thought as he told her, that she could become the head of St. Mungo's real quick. Hermione smiled at that, but said that she didn't want to rush too quickly on the training.

Ron however was trying to still resist the Imperius Curse. The only reason they were being used was as Moody said, that you never know when a Dark wizard would use it to do their bidding. Ron was getting better at it, but started to lose the battle when the curse was on him longer. Harry tried to help him with it as well, seeing as he was able already to throw it off completely.

"You're getting better at it, Ron," said Harry, who was helping him wobble out of the Auror training room after being a puppet again.

"Yeah, but it still hurts a lot trying to resist it," said Ron.

"Trying to resist what?" asked Ginny, who came up right behind them.

"The Imperius Curse," Ron and Harry said together. Ginny just nodded. Moody was definitely one tough Auror teacher.

Three days before the wedding, Ron and Hermione were thrown a party at their place. They were definitely surprised when they got home, getting a surprise from their family and friends. Hermione was like hugging everyone, while Ron just stood there, looking dumbstruck, until Harry knocked him out of that state. Ron quickly whispered thanks to him and they enjoyed the party to celebrate the upcoming enjoinment of him and Hermione.

That night, after the party ended and everybody was at their own place, Ron and Hermione were lying on their bed, in their nightclothes on top of the covers.

"We've definitely come a long way, Hermione," said Ron.

"Well, I hope we can have some good memories after we get back from our honeymoon," said Hermione.

"Well, at least we can make some good ones right now," said Ron, as he and Hermione went under their covers. Hermione knew what kind of memories he was talking about as he wrapped his arms around her, both of them falling into an easy sleep.

Two days before the wedding, the men picked up the dress robes for groomsmen and the Best Man. Although Ron had to extend his robes a little, as they were a little too short, somehow. Harry just smirked; making sure Ron didn't see it, although he told Hermione and Ginny about it. Both of them giggled.

Then the day before the wedding arrived. This time however, the girls would be staying at Ron and Hermione's place, while the guys would be staying at Grimauld Place. Ron and Hermione were so excited that they were checking everything, including the designs again to make sure everything was right. Harry and Ginny were called in to try to calm them down. It was only with the threat of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex that Ron and Hermione slowed down.

That evening, Harry was walking in his bedroom, seeing Ginny pack some clothes in a bag, and getting her Maid of Honor dress ready as well.

"You're going to look beautiful in that dress, Hun," said Harry.

Ginny didn't turn around, but said in a sweet voice, "Well, how would you know that, Harry? You haven't even seen the dress." Both Harry and Ginny laughed. Harry came to her and he gave his wife a long kiss. Luckily they broke apart, because Ron had entered after they parted lips.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

Harry and Ginny just shook their heads. "You always have the worst timing, Ron," said Ginny.

"Well, you might want to get over there, before my soon-to-be-wife wonders where you are," said Ron.

Harry chuckled a little. "I guess she's getting real anxious, huh?"

"I guess so," Ginny answered Harry, "Just like we were." She then gave a husband a quick peck on the lips, grabbed her bags, and headed out the bedroom door so she could Apparate out. She stopped though for a second next to Ron, then dropped her bag down and gave him a big hug. Ron was a little shocked, but then returned the hug as well. "What this for?" he asked.

"Just my way of wishing you good luck, and to make sure you don't back out at the last second," said Ginny.

"Hey, I think Harry and the boys will be able to keep me here," said Ron. Harry laughed at that, but agreed. Ginny just smiled and grabbed her bags, and then once she was out of the bedroom, she Disapparated with a "_pop"_.

"I don't know how you can stand her torture, mate," Ron said to Harry.

"Easy," said Harry. "By loving her, and to make sure not to annoy her." He was referring to her Bat-Bogey Hex. Ron definitely agreed, as Harry helped him get ready for the big day tomorrow.

Hermione was walking back up from the basement in which a secret place was hiding her wedding dress. Just then she heard Ginny's voice calling her. "In here, Ginny," Hermione called from the living room.

Ginny walked in and put her stuff down. "You all ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"I just can't wait," she said nervously. Just then, the flames in the fireplace turned emerald green, and out came Parvati. The flames didn't die down because Gabrielle actually came next out of the flames.

"Well, looks like we're here," said Parvati.

"You sure?" asked Gabrielle.

"Don't worry," said Ginny. "This house right now only belongs to the girls for tonight. Everyone laughed at that. Hermione just couldn't wait for tomorrow to be a Weasley officially.

(A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry its been a long time since I had a new chapter of my story up. I'm going to try to put up a few more chapters up to complete this story. I won't be writing a sequel because I want to try to do some post-DH stories now. I just wanted to let you know. In the meantime, you know what to do.)


	16. Ron and Hermione Weasley

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 16

Ron and Hermione Weasley

Harry woke up early the next morning, so that way he could get Ron up. It was always hard trying to get him up. He snuck to the guest room where Ron was sleeping, went in, and started to hake him a little. "Ron, its time to get up," he called.

"Come on, Hermione," Ron mumbled. "Five more minutes." Harry just smiled as he went to Ron's ear and whispered, "I would do that, except that I'm not Hermione, and you're getting married to her today." That made Ron shot up out of bed and say, "SHOOT! Am I late?" really quickly.

"Whoa, Ron," said Harry, though he had a little laughter. "You're not late. I'm just getting you up so you can get ready, and not be late," said Harry.

"Oh," said Ron, calming down as he took a few deep breaths. "Good thinking, cause I don't think Hermione would like it much if I'm late to our wedding, " Harry definitely agreed. Harry then went to get the other members of the groom party awoken, while Ron went down to the kitchen to get some food.

Hermione was definitely making sure she wasn't going to be late. She had set two alarms to help her get up, which didn't work though because Hermione was deep in a dream where she was messing around with Ron. Luckily the alarms woke someone else up.

"Hey," shouted Ginny from the bedroom door. That somehow snapped Hermione out of her dream. "Ginny, why'd you do that?" asked Hermione.

"Because if you keep dreaming about Ron in your sleep, you won't be able to marry him today," Ginny pointed out, giggling a little. Hermione's opened real wide as she looked at the alarm clocks she set up. "Oh, man. I'm definitely dreaming about your brother too much," she said, resting her head on her hand.

"Well, when we get to the Burrow, getting you ready, you can dream about how handsome he'll look in his dress robes, waiting at the top of the alter while you come up to him in your-"

"Okay, Ginny," Hermione interrupted, though with a little trouble because she was laughing a little out of control. "Go wake up Parvati and Gabrielle." Ginny just laughed a little bit as well, while leaving Hermione to go wake up the other girls. Hermione though just smiled a big smile, as she just couldn't believe that she was marrying the man she loved with all her heart. She then got up to go start cooking something.

Molly was getting everything ready for the wedding, when she saw a blue light from her yard. She checked her watch and saw that it was 7:00, the time when the groom party came in. She stretched her head out of the door window, and called to the boys, "You better get in to your proper rooms. The girls will be here in fifteen minutes." She then withdrew her head. Harry and the others knew they had better listen to her, because Ron and Hermione weren't supposed to see each other until the ceremony. They grabbed their dress robes for the wedding and headed in for Ron's room.

"You ready to get moving, Ron," asked Harry. Bill and Charlie smiled as Ron said, "Let's get ready."

Fifteen minutes later, another blue light was appearing outside the boundaries of the Burrow. Molly though was taking care of the chickens, but Fred and George had Apparated one minute before the light came, so they were able to meet the girls

"Aww, ladies," said Fred.

"It would be our honor," said George

"To escort you to your room," they finished saying together.

"We'll be all right you two," said Ginny, looking at them in their eyes so that they got it.

"Sure thing sis," they both said, and they Apparated away further along the area. Fred and George then started putting the leg stickers around the area an inch away from the boundaries of the Burrow. They didn't want any Dark wizard or reporter trying to ruin their brother's and his soon-to-be wife's wedding. The girls just smiled and headed in the Burrow, with Ginny calling out to her mom that they were here.

When everyone was in there, Hermione asked Ginny if she could check on Ron. Ginny happily agreed. It gave her an excuse to see her husband.

Ginny walked up the rest of the steps to Ron's room, which was being used for him getting ready. She knocked first because she didn't want to walk in on them halfway changing, especially her brother.

Harry heard the knock and called out, "Who it is?"

"It's Ginny," she said.

Harry just smiled he was already half dressed in his dress robes so he volunteered to see what she needed.

"Hey," he said as he walked out. Ginny just smiled as she kissed her husband.

"Hey yourself," said Ginny. "How's my brother doing?"

"As good as he can be," said Harry. "Why, is Hermione worried?"

"A little," said Ginny, "but I can understand that. She just wanted to see if he was all right."

"Hey, us men here will keep him okay," Harry promised her. "But there ain't going to be a wedding if the Best Man and Maid of Honor are here talking to each other."

Ginny knew he had a point. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and hurried back downstairs to where Hermione and the girls were, while Harry went back into the room with men.

Ginny reentered the girl's room, and saw that Hermione was already getting her hair done.

"Ron's doing okay, Hermione. All though he's going to love you even more soon enough," she said. Hermione turned red a little, and then the girls got to work.

By the time it was 9 o'clock in the morning, everyone who was invited to the wedding was starting to arrive. Arthur himself brought over Hermione's parents. They were so glad that they were seeing their only daughter being married. Mr. Granger went to see how the boys were doing. Harry though didn't get a chance to see that happening. He went into the garden to look at how it looked for the ceremony, wearing his black dress robes. It never looked prettier than his and Ginny's wedding. A lot of orchid petals were around the floor and were surrounding the seats' outside boundaries, with a path left opened for the bridal party to walk through.

Harry was just admiring all of this when he heard a familiar voice. "It definitely looks beautiful, huh?" Harry heard Ginny from behind him.

"Yeah, it does," said Harry, as he turned around to look at his wife. But when he did, he was like "WOW!' Ginny was in dress robes of a light purple, and her hair was shiny and in a flat ponytail with the ends curled up.

"Although its not the most beautiful thing here right now," he added. Ginny knew he was talking about her, as she giggled a little.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Ron will be thinking about one beautiful woman when she comes down the aisle," said Ginny.

"What about me?" they heard Ron asked. Ginny turned around and smiled as Ron was in his in own black dress robes, except they were a darker black than the groomsmen.

"Aww! Look at my older brother. All handsome," said Ginny.

"All right, that's enough torturing the brother," said Ron. Harry and Ginny just laughed.

"Well, I got to disappear right now. I got a pretty good feeling a friend of mine is going to be wondering where I am," said Ginny. She gave Harry a little peck and Disapparated inside the house.

"She definitely knows how to treat you mate," said Ron.

"Well, she is your sister," said Harry. Ron laughed a little bit, and then Ron went to look around for a while. Harry went to go help seat the guests.

Both boys didn't notice, but Hermione was watching them from Ginny's old bedroom window. She was glad to have those two boys in her life, with Ginny as well. Speaking of which, the youngest married Weasley walked in as Hermione started to walk away from the window. "Doing the same thing I did at my wedding?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hermione admitted. Ginny had told her about herself watching her, Harry, and Ron messing around in the garden when her and Harry's wedding day.

"We definitely grew up pretty quick, huh, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, but we got two great man who love us so much," Ginny said happily. Hermione just nodded.

Just then, Ginny turned around as she and Hermione heard Gabrielle and Parvati entering, in their light purple dress robes. "You ready to get in that dress of yours?" asked Parvati.

Ginny turned back to face Hermione, who answered, "Yeah. Let's do it. I got a man down there who I'm wanting to be hitched to."

The other three girls laughed at what Hermione had said, as Ginny went to go get Hermione's wedding gown to get her ready for her and Ron's wedding.

Later on, nearly everybody was seated down except for Hagrid. They had to enlarge the chair for him so he could sit down without breaking it. They even had some muggles there, but Mad-Eye was there as to make sure that they get their memories modified so they wouldn't know about the wizarding world. Mad-Eye though promised Hermione that he wouldn't modify her parents' memories.

Ron took his place as the music started. Bill and Parvati came down the aisle first and separated to each side. Then came Charlie and Gabrielle. Fleur waved at her sister as she came down. Gabrielle just smiled. Then Harry and Ginny came down the aisle. When they got to where Ron was, they stood there for a minute, before letting go to stand where they were supposed to stand.

Just then the music changed. Ron took a deep breath, but he didn't let it out. He had swallowed it because at that moment, Hermione had appeared with her father at her side. He was unexpectedly stunned. Harry could tell why. Hermione looked amazing. Her hair was up in another elegant knot, but sparkling, and her wedding dress was as bright as the sun. It wasn't strapless like Ginny's was, but there were two straps around on the side of her shoulders that looked like had a white flower on each side. Her face was covered in a sparkling veil, while carrying a bouquet of orchids and roses. She saw Ron reaction when he saw her and giggled a little bit.

Harry knew what was going on in Ron's head, as he leaned over and whispered to him, "She definitely looks lovely, huh?" Ron just nodded without looking at him. Ginny saw that, and just smiled, as Hermione came ever closer to them. Both Ron and Hermione just couldn't stop smiling at each other, even when she and her father reached up to the spot where Ron was. Before he went to sit down after letting go of Hermione, Mr. Granger said to Ron in a quick whisper, "Take care of my baby girl." Ron promised he would, as the Wizengamot member began the ceremony.

"Good morning, everyone. We are here today to join together Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger. They have decided to join together because of what they've been through, in their attempt to make to this stage," the Wizengamot member said.

"I must now ask the question, if there is anyone here, who can see why these two should not be wed, please speak now."

Ron and Hermione looked around to make sure no would speak. Harry and Ginny were keeping an eye out for that as well. Luckily, no one did. Not even one of the leg-sticker traps Fred and George had laid went off. After what seemed to be a minute, the preceding wizard continued.

"Very well, if there are no objections, we can continue," he said. Ron and Hermione were glad, but then one of the traps had activated again. It looks like Rita had tried to get through again. Ron was just thinking as he said, "Sure. Now they got to activate the traps." Everyone laughed at Ron said. Mad-Eye went to see that Rita was taken care of. Hagrid went along with him.

"Well, lets hope we don't have any more of that either," the ministry wizard said. Everyone laughed at that. "Let's move on. Do you Ronald Billius Weasley, take this lady to lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," said Ron.

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger, take this man, to be you lawful, wedded, husband?" the ministry wizard asked.

Hermione sniffed and leaked a couple of tears before saying, "I do."

"Ronald and Hermione have chosen to write their own vows to each other," the Wizengamot continued on. "Ronald, if you would start."

Ronald smiled as he took out a piece of parchment and read his vows to Hermione.

"Hermione, you are definitely everything I wanted. I may not of noticed it at first, when you met me and Harry on our first day at Hogwarts. We didn't get along at first because we had different views, but after we saved your life, we became really close friends. Then after second year, we started to go against each other a lot during the rest of the years. It wasn't until during our mission to help Harry that we broke through the barrier that held us apart from each other, and now I can't wait for you to be with me every day on this journey."

Hermione was about to burst to tears when Ginny lightly tapped her on the side to give her the vows she wrote for Ron. Hermione handed her bouquet to Ginny and began to read her vows.

"Ron, we definitely went through a lot to get to this moment. A lot of them were bad times, but we got through those times coming out with our bond of friendship even stronger Then we evolved to a relationship that I have to say has made me happy as any woman could be. And now, today," she sniffed a little, "I'm here with you with my family and friends, celebrating our joining, and I'm going to love it every single second, as much I love you."

Ron couldn't help but leak a tear of his own as he said quietly, "I love you, too."

Ginny and Harry were the ones that smiled the most when Hermione finished Then the Wizengamot member continued.

"Will you both take wands out please?" he asked. Ron took his wand out his pocket while Ginny handed Hermione her wand.

"Ron, take our wand and place it's tip on the ring Hermione wears now," Ron did what he was told, although cautiously. He didn't want to mess this up.

"Now Hermione, place your wand tip on Ron's finger, but make sure that the middle of your wand is touching the middle of Ron's wand." Hermione nodded and did what he asked. And then the same thing happened as it did with Harry and Ginny's wedding. Hermione's engagement ring turned into an elegant wedding ring, while a beam of gold formed a ring around Ron's ring finger.

Ron and Hermione were both about to leap into each other's as soon as the ministry wizard was going to say the words that ended the ceremony.

"With everything completed, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. "

As soon as the ministry member said that, Ron lifted the veil off of Hermione's face, and both of them locked lips so tight that they were enjoying every minute of it. Then as they broke apart, the Wizengamot member announced to the public, "Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."

(A/N: Hey, how did you like Ron and Hermione's wedding? Definitely beautiful, huh? I'll try to finish it with 3 more chapters, and then I'll try to start a post Deathly Hallows fanfic. In the mean time, you know what to do. )


	17. Bonded for Life

The Path to be Together

By: Dueler 312

Note: J. K. Rowling owns these characters, not me.

Chapter 17

Bonded for Life

Ron was still looking at Hermione as they took each other hands, and as soon as Ginny handed her bouquet back, she and Ron walked back down the aisle. Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and smiled. Now that Ron and Hermione were married, they were all part of one big family. They then walked down the aisle and into the Burrow, so that the others could set up the reception. Ginny helped Molly with setting out the food, and making sure Fred and George didn't try to get any of it until the reception started. Luckily Harry was keeping an eye on Fred and George, as all three of them were making sure the traps were still in place Parvati was talking to Neville and Luna who were in the front seats with the Weasleys and Grangers. And Gabrielle was talking to her sister, while Bill and Charlie were talking to themselves as well.

Back in the house, Ron had helped Hermione move her veil off her head, and then was sitting on the couch right next to each other.

"I can't believe we did it," said Hermione.

"Neither can I," said Ron. "You are officially a Weasley now, Hermione."

"Yeah, and it definitely has a good sounding to it," Hermione said while giggling. They then shared a passionate kiss for a while until they had to stop for a minute to get some air. Just then the door opened and Hermione's mom walked in.

"Mom," said Hermione, standing up. Her mother hugged Hermione tight as Hermione did the same. "You looked really beautiful out there, sweetie," her mom said.

"Thanks, Mom" Hermione said while starting to form tears in her eyes.

"Oh, don't tear up, darling. You're going to mess up your makeup," Mrs. Granger said, reaching in her purse to get a tissue for Hermione to wipe the tears.

"Please take care of my little girl," Mrs. Granger said to Ron.

"Mom, I'm not-,"

"You'll always be my little girl, Hermione, witch or not," said Mrs. Granger.

"And she'll always be the women I'll love for the rest of my life," said Ron. He had gotten off the couch and turned and looked at her. Only then that Ron noticed something on Hermione that he didn't noticed during the ceremony. It was the lion necklace that Ron had got Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Ron thought he might as well admit it. "I think I may have miss seeing your necklace I got you a couple years ago," he said.

"Well, you may have just been looking at me directly face-to-face," Hermione suggested. "That's probably why you may not have noticed it."

"I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," said Mrs. Granger. Hermione and Ron just smiled as she left, and then Ron said, "I definitely think you were right on that, my lovely wife."

Hermione giggled, and then said to Ron," I love you."

"I love you too," said Ron, and they got into another passionate kiss. Unfortuantely they got interrupted again, when Harry came in.

"Hey, you guys ready for your reception?" he asked.

"You better get out there then so you can introduce us," said Ron. Harry knew he had a point, and headed out to get ready to call them out.

Ron wrapped his right arm around Hermione as she put her left arm on top of his shoulders. "You ready," she asked.

"Let's get out there, Mrs. Weasley," said Ron.

"You know, I think every time I'm going to be hearing that name being called to me, I'm going to be looking around for your mom," joked Hermione. Ron laughed, and the couple headed out as Harry announced Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley.

Everyone clapped as soon they appeared from the house. Although they had to stop a little bit because Elizabeth had crawled in the walking path. Fleur picked her up and carried her off the walking path. Harry and Ginny were right next to the Burrow, looking at those two.

"They definitely look real lovely together, don't they Harry," said Ginny, turning to look at her husband.

"I know, just like we do," said Harry. Ginny turned red a little bit, and kissed her husband, on the lips, though not too long, because they didn't want to divert the attention from Ron and Hermione.

The specific couple had finally walked and made it to their table, which then Ron pulled out the chair for Hermione so she could sit down. They had their choice of food on their plates already as the people started to sit down to eat the food that was already on their plates. Although Harry had to stop Fred and George by wordlessly casting a Full-Body Bind on each of them so that they couldn't taint the food. Molly saw that and mouthed a "Thank you" to him.

Ron and Hermione were definitely having the times of their lives. Ron was even putting some of his food in Hermione's mouth, which Hermione giggled a little every time they he did that.

"Enjoying the dinner, guys," said Ginny as she and Harry walked up toward the newlywed couple.

"You bet," said Ron. But he was eating differently. Instead of just shoving down lots of food at once, he was eating like real slowly just like the other three do.

"Well, I never thought I would see you eating real nicely, " said Hermione.

"Well, I don't think my wife would want to see me being messy on our wedding day," said Ron. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all looked at each other and knew that Ron eating habits wouldn't change permanently. Then Hermione said, "Well, I should definitely enjoy this as much as I can." Ron smiled and they both stood up a little and kissed a little bit. Harry and Ginny smiled at that and shared a kiss of their own.

"Whoa, Elizabeth. Get back here," they heard Bill called. They looked up and saw the one-year old girl running toward the traps Fred and George set. Luckily Bill caught up to her before she got blasted out of the yards of the Burrow.

"That's definitely going to be one thing we're going to have trouble with," said Ginny.

"Yeah, but it will be fun, too," said Harry.

"The only thing I'm hoping that any children I produce with Ron don't pick up his eating habits," said Hermione.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed. The other three laughed, with Ron joining in as well.

The rest of the dinner went on without any other trouble except for Elizabeth who was admitting a smell again from her diaper. Everyone was hoping that Elizabeth wouldn't do that in their weddings. Fleur grabbed her and went in to change her. Hermione and Ron were glad for that.

Later on, Molly wheeled out a great wedding cake. The newlyweds loved it. What was the most amazing (and most peculiar) was that there was a book in the bride doll's hand, and a broom in the groom doll's hand. They decided to overlook it and took the knife in their hands and cut the first piece of the cake. There was some flash from the relatives with their cameras, but they ignored them like they were nothing. Everyone clapped when the first slice was cut, though Ron put a little icing on Hermione's face, which she laughed when he did that, and took it off with his lips, giving her a kiss as well.

After the cake, it was time for Ron and Hermione's first dance together. They were both waiting for this, as they would have nothing to think about nothing but each other. Harry started the music with his wand and they the newlyweds started to dance.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Weasley?" asked Ron.

"It feels strange, but I'm going to love it," said Hermione, resting her head on Ron's chest. They didn't talk any more for the dance, but held each other real close. Harry and Ginny were watching them with Molly, Arthur, and Hermione's parents.

"Almost looks like us when we were sharing our first dance as husband and wife, huh?" Harry said to Ginny.

"Yeah," she said. "But this time the red head is a male, not the female." They both giggled and shared a kiss of their own before turning back to watch Ron and Hermione.

Later on, everyone was dancing. Hermione was dancing with her father, Harry with Ginny, Arthur and Molly, and lots of other wizards around were dancing. Ron wasn't dancing though right now because he got worn out by dancing with Gabrielle. Ron couldn't keep up with her by the time the song was done, Ron was so whipped out of energy that he needed Bill and Harry's help to get off the dance floor. Ginny, Hermione, and Fleur couldn't help but laughed at him.

When the song that was playing ended, Ron saw Hermione hugged her father and was coming over to him. "You back to normal now?" she asked.

"A little," said Ron. "I'm actually promising myself though to not dance with Fleur's sister again. She has way too much energy."

"Well, do you still have enough energy for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Hey, I always got enough energy for you," said Ron. They then shared a kiss that was interrupted by one of Fred and George's traps, blasting what looked like a witch that had Muggle clothing on. They had to hand it to the twins. They definitely made one good product against intruders.

Finally, it was time for Ron and Hermione to disappear for their honeymoon. Hermione, of course, had to check one more time to make sure she had everything. Ron knew he had everything, but he just wanted one thing with him all the time that he could spend with. Finally, after many hugs, (Harry and Ginny had to pry Molly off of Ron before he would turn blue) Ron and Hermione grabbed their suitcases and Disapparated. Everyone decided also to disappear as well. But all the Weasleys, and Harry decided to stay as it had been a long day and was starting to get dark. They got everything cleaned up. Everyone was sitting outside, but Harry and Ginny decided to go inside. They took Elizabeth along so Bill and Fleur could get some rest. Ginny took the one-year old and put in her in her crib upstairs where Bill and Fleur were staying. Then she came back down to join Harry on the couch.

"My feet hurt," she said, taking her heels off, and rubbing them to get the pain out. Harry then decided to help and rub her other foot as well. "Thanks," she said.

"Hey, you know I would do anything for you," said Harry. They both smiled and started to kiss when they noticed a strange smell coming from upstairs. They knew where was that coming from.

"ELIZABETH!" they both cried out aloud as they went upstairs to go change their niece's diaper.

Meanwhile at the hotel room where Ron and Hermione were staying for their honeymoon, Ron was already in the bed, when Hermione came out of the bathroom with her nightgown on.

"You definitely look lovely, Hermione," said Ron.

Hermione just smiled with all the love she had for him. She then got into bed with him and cuddled up with her new husband. Before they went to sleep, Hermione said to Ron, "I love you.

"I Love you too, Hermione," said Ron, and they both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

(A/N: I know this is shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to get this done as soon as I can. Only one more chapter left. Stay tuned for it, and tell me what you think of this chapter.)


	18. Author's Note

Hey guys. Just to let you know, I decided to make the last chapter that I made the last chapter of this story. I hope you have liked it.


End file.
